My Salve
by ellesmer.joe3
Summary: When Silvia Malfoy, a mere passer-by in a world full of magic, has an encounter with Loki Laufeyson in Stuttgart, she decides to follow the Avengers back to their base, and regrets it almost immediately afterward. What secrets will be unveiled, and what bonds will be made... or severed? Read on to find out. Mid-Avengers, OC/Loki, Warning for mild swearing. ;)
1. Chapter 1 - Encounters in Germany

**I DO NOT OWN THE AVENGER OR HARRY POTTER. THEY RIGHTFULLY BELONG TO MARVEL AND J.K. ROWLING.**

* * *

SILVIA P.O.V.

It's been years since I graduated from Hogwarts, and yet, the painful memories of being shunned still didn't leave me. My time studying there was the worst. My classmates didn't want to know me; they didn't even want to _look _at me. The people that I managed to befriend turned against me as soon as they found out about my heritage. The teachers treated me the same, though I might have caught the headmaster looking at me with something short of pity. Every day, I thought to myself, _Why did daddy have to do what he did? Why? Why? Why?_

There was only one person who stayed with me through all that, one person who knew what I was going through, one person who had to live with it like I did: my brother, Scorpius Malfoy. Yes, that's right. I'm the daughter of the anti-esteemed Draco Malfoy, the one who fought against his own kind, the one who fought alongside the army of Lord Voldemort, the one who joined the plotting of killing the most powerful headmaster in the century, the one who had to be my father.

I didn't hate him for it. It was impossible to hate him. I tried, every morning, every afternoon, every evening, every time I passed by him. I tried so hard. But yet, there was a sadness and loathing behind his mask of authority that couldn't be ignored. I felt sorry for him, but I still always ask myself, _"Why did you have to do it dad?"_

As soon as I graduated from Hogwarts, from the school where the war waged on, I decided to spend some time off alone. And I have to tell you, Germany Stuttgart is the place to be this time of year. I was lucky enough to bring my coat, because it is _freezing_, but the people here are very nice, _if _you try and understand their language, that is. One was even kind enough to invite me to a Gala, which I smartly accepted. I loved those kinds of things, but mind you, I don't like wearing dresses and ball gowns.

So here I am, sitting on a bench just outside the Gala, drinking a glass of champagne, when I hear chaos erupt in the ballroom. I instinctively reach for my wand, which I wittingly hid inside my boot in case for any emergencies such as this. What has caused such panic? People were streaming out of the doors, making beelines for their cars which were parked across the street. Amidst the crowd of frantic citizens, I spot a lone man strutting out of the doors, with a suspicious glowing spear in his hand. I take out my wand. Only then did I realize that he was wearing full battle-armour…? Golden helmet on his head, the man looked like a ruler of some fantasy fandom. He walked across the streets, successfully pushing back a car with a blast of blue light from his staff. _Is he possibly a wizard?_ If he was, he was probably one like Voldemort, or a Deatheater; either had a good likelihood of being true. I stood up from the bench and warily observed him for his next action.

I jumped, startled, and nearly dropped my wand as the man appeared beside me. A second later though, I realize that it wasn't really him, but a clone. _I've never seen magic like this._ And if this was just really _old_ magic, then it was magic that the professors at Hogwarts never taught us.

The clone of the raven-haired man didn't seem to notice me though, but he didn't move away either. He just stood there, and I vaguely heard a faint order pass through his lips: "Kneel." I slowly took a step backwards, my grip on the wand in my fingers tightening. From the corner of my eye, I see another clone materialize out of nowhere in front of a group of people. A bellow tore through the crowd, louder than the previous murmur. "I said," a clone, or could've been the real wizard, I'm not sure, brought his staff down hard on the cement ground, effecting all the other clones' staff's to glow bright blue. "KNEEL!"

First one, then two, then three, followed the order, resulting in a full-scale democracy. Everyone in the park was kneeling in less than a minute, except for me. You could hear a pin drop in the silence of the people. I soon found that the clone at the very front of the crowd was the original. His eyes settled on me. "Will you not follow suit, mortal?" I saw his eyes flicker to my wand at hand before flicking back to my straight face. I glared at him before giving in, a plan already hatching in my head.

"Is not this simpler?" he said after a dramatic inhale, starting to weave through the clumps of people. "Is this not your natural state?" I noticed that not only he was talking, but all his clones were, echoing their master's words, their voices merging into one, mocking speech. "It's the unspoken truth of humanity, that you _crave_ subjugation." Every head was looking up to the man mocking their civilization. "That the bright lure of freedom diminishes your life's joy in a mad scramble for power. Your identity? You were _made_ to be ruled. In the end, you will always kneel." He ended his speech with slight nod of his head, and right at that moment, I swear that could've aimed an Unforgivable Curse right at his head. But then I thought, _Not yet._ My brilliant plan was extinguished when an old man from the crowd stood up, right in front of the crazy wizard, his face grim with determination. I silently cursed to myself. _Bloody hell._

"Not to men like you." The old man declared, squaring his shoulders as if that would save him.

"There are no men like me." the wizard stated with a smirk, though his voice was almost muted by the blood rushing to my ears. I had never duelled with another wizard before, and this one seemed a lot stronger than me. I could only hope for the best. These innocent people can't be harmed.

I hefted up my wand when the man said, "There are always men like you." I narrowed my eyes, readying myself for the fight to come.

"Look to your elder, people. Let him be an example." The wizard brought his staff up and pointed it at the old man, the tip already glowing blue with his power; then a lot of things happened at once.

First, a beam of blue light blasted from the wizard's staff, too fast for me to stop. Second, a loud "Expelliarmus!" escaped my lips. It was a strong and successful cast, strong enough for the staff in the wizard's hand to fly away from its owner. The wizard's eyes set on me before a powerful flash of light hit him in the abdomen, knocking him down on the ground face-first. My head snapped to where the surge of energy came from, and found that, standing in front of the old man that was supposed to be dead (or unconscious) was a figure dressed in the American Flag's colours, a shield hefted up on one arm. Was that what caused the wizard's spell to backfire?

The American took a step forward, talking in a proud tone that echoed all across the square. "You know, the last time I was in Germany, I saw a man standing above everybody else. We ended up disagreeing." I shook my head at him, not believing that this fool would actually think he'd stand a chance against a powerful wizard.

"The soldier." The wizard hissed, using his staff to prop himself up from the blow, a grin edging up his lips. "The man out of time." I had no idea what these two were talking about, nor did I want to, these civilians needed to get out of here.

I knelt again, whispering a quick order to the nearest woman. "Get out of here." She did. A handful of others followed her, and I earned a glare from the wizard who had noticed.

The American's next words were drowned out as the wizard spoke to me. "And who are you, dear?" he said, his voice barely above a whisper, though I could still hear him.

"I think the more obvious statement is: _what _are _you_?" I shot back. The American finally noticed me, his face contorted in confusion as he held his fist up to his neck, as if signalling something behind him. I took no risk at glancing back, however. That would probably be the biggest mistake I could make in the circumstance. "I've seen no wizard like you before." The square was empty now except for the three of us, as well as the eyes that I felt boring into the back of my head. _Someone's watching us._

"Wizard?" the black-haired man said, inclining his head in honest confusion. "I am no wizard. I am a _god_." I was taken aback by my mistake. _A god? This guy must be crazy. But how was he casting spells like that though?_ The spells were unlike anything I'd ever seen, so maybe he wasn't a wizard after all. "But I take it that that is what you are?" I snapped back to reality as he said this, his eyes focused on the object in my hand.

"Would you care to find out?" I raised my wand at him, striking a duelling pose such as the one that the professors taught me at Hogwarts.

I heard the American mumble to me, for he had inched his way slowly to me in the seconds that passed. "Back off, miss. You don't know what you're dealing with here." He whispered.

I adjusted my hold on the stick in my hand before answering him, loud enough so the man across us could hear as well. "I may not know what you are, but I know just what to do with you." The word was hiding at the back of my mind, and it seemed to reappear in a moment's notice. _Azkaban._

I heard the man laugh loudly as he picked up his staff and raised it. I wasted no more time in talking. "Stupefy!" I yelled, a jet of red light escaping from the tip of my wand and racing with unnatural speed towards my opponent. I saw his eyes widen before he spun his staff with both hands in front of him, making my Stunning Spell hit the golden object instead. Another string of incantations blew from my lips, but all of them met the man's staff. Thinking quickly, for he was walking towards me in a steady pace, I thought of a spell that would end his tricks. "Bombarda Maxima!" an explosion hit the man, knocking him back. Through the smoke, I saw him crash onto the stone stairs.

He attempted to stand up again, his face contorted in fury, when a metallic clang echoed across the square. I turned back and saw a robotic figure the shape of a man walking towards the "wizard" with glowing palms raised, pointed at the stilled man. "Make your move, Reindeer Games." A voice said from the robot. And then I thought, _Someone's inside it, you fool!_ I shook my head, my thoughts wandering to the technology humans have made over the years before returning to the present.

"Reindeer Games" as I heard the robot call him, raised his hands up in surrender, his staff far off to the left. The man's eyes wandered to me. While I was trying to hide from the view of the metallic man, I returned his gaze before Apparating away from the scene, not wanting anyone else to notice me. I had put the fate of the Wizarding World in enough trouble as it is. _Using combat spells in the middle of two grown men, standing in a very populated area, what were you thinking Silvia?!_


	2. Chapter 2 - Flight Problem

**I DO NOT OWN AVENGERS OR HARRY POTTER. THEY RIGHTFULLY BELONG TO MARVEL AND J.K. ROWLING.**

* * *

SILVIA P.O.V.

I thought better of my choice moments after I arrived at my flat, and decided, _Why the hell not?_ My only problem was, how was I supposed to find them again? Apparition wasn't going to work, for surely they had some form of transportation that I knew nothing about. Flying there was a possibility, though even a broomstick couldn't get you to Germany in less than five minutes. After a minute of stupidity, I thought better of myself. _Apparate to Germany then look for them on your broom, you nitwit!_ I always call myself these things, for it gives me the drive I need. I grab my broom from the cupboard under my sink, for I found it a better hiding place than any, and Apparate back to the scene which had caused me so much stress in the past minute. The uneasy queasiness appeared as soon as my feet touched the ground, and after all these years, I still had to force myself not to throw up.

I was taught earlier than I needed to be by my father. He thought that it was just a stupid rule for Apparition to be taught only to sixth years and above, and so he taught me secretly.

Sure enough, not one soul was left in the square, only the black soot that came from my Exploding Spell. I scan the skies, though there was nothing there as well. As I was about to give up on my foolish venturing and Apparate back to my flat again, a tiny flash of light caught my attention. It came from the north, and it flashed again after a few seconds. Sliding my broom between my legs, I kick off the ground softly and trace where the light was coming from. It must've been a plane. But planes not flash like that in that span of time.

I raced towards it, my broom carrying me as fast as it could, and not long after I chanced upon a jet the size of the Quidditch Field back in Hogwarts. _Blimey._ I flew to its side, seeing that there were windows.

LOKI P.O.V.

I sat on one of their blasted metal benches as the metallic form of transportation rocked back and forth. It irritated me, and even more so knowing that my enemies were the ones driving it, flying me off somewhere that was sure to keep me from obtaining my goal. I heard a conversation going on up front, though I gave no care as to what was going on, hiding all my curiosity behind a mask of blank. Though I was more curious as to whom that girl was that managed to knock me back and manage to _injure _me. I'm pretty sure that I obtained a bruise at my back from the force of the blow. Humans aren't able to throw explosions from the tips of wooden sticks, can they?

"I don't like it." I heard the soldier say to the metal man, turning his back on me. I could've blown his head off then and there, if only I had my staff. But, alas, that girl with the touch of magic in her made it fly out of my hands. I stared down at the floor as the two bastards continued to talk.

"What, Rock of Ages giving up so easily?" the metal man replied. Honestly, the nicknames he gave me were the most stupid ones there were. I was no 'rock', nor was I that old. And 'Reindeer Games'? I have no statement for that one.

"I don't remember it being that easy. This guy packs a wallop." I managed a smirk at that. These humans knew nothing of my plan. I wish I could just shout out to them in pride, for they didn't know what I was trying to do. Instead, I stopped listening to them, intent on staring out the window and watching the dark clouds pass by. But something else was out there; no, wait, some_one_. It was the same female from the square, the one that intervened with the so-called superheroes. What was she doing here now, though?

She seemed to be levitating on a wooden broomstick, her blond hair thrashing wildly behind her. She met my gaze just as a thunderclap bellowed in the tense air. I raised my eyebrows at her questioningly, asking, _Are you doing this?_ She shook her head, and a sense of restlessness settled in my stomach. This had to be Thor. It had to be. He's found me. I took a moment to raise my vision to the metal roof, thinking of what might be beyond it, before my eyes settled back to the girl flying outside the aircraft, only to find that she wasn't there anymore. Dread filled me, rising from my heart to my head. Has Thor hurt her? If he so much as touched her… I shook my head and the thoughts left my head immediately. Why do I care about her so much? What did she mean to me?

"What's the matter? Scared of a little lightning?" the Soldier asked me, attempting a move on criticizing me. I scoffed to myself.

"I'm not _overly_ fond of what follows." I replied, my mind still wandering the possibilities of a god caring about a mere mortal. It was the silliest thing.

BACK TO SILVIA…

My gaze lingered on the man sitting quietly for a second longer before I pulled my broom back and heaved out of view. I couldn't risk anyone else seeing me. But the question still remained, _Who was he?_ I longed to find out if he was, in fact, a wizard. It was for mere curiosity, mind you. I swear it is.

A thunderclap startled me and I swerved my broom to the side the same second a man landed on the roof of the aircraft. My eyes widened before I pointed my broom back on track and pulled up, ascending so that I was head-to-head with the dusty-blonde man. He had a cape billowing behind him, as well as a similar kind of armour that was on the black-haired man back at Germany. _He must be related to him somehow._ Gathering my courage, I asked him, "Who are you?"

"I should be asking, mortal. Who are _you_?" he returned the question with a steady and strong tone.

"I'm sorry, but I can't say for safety reasons. But I have a feeling that all you need to know is that: I mean you no harm. Can I ask you who you are?" I decided to answer, and question, with a sophisticated voice, for this guy seemed to be serious.

He narrowed his eyes before answering. "My name is Thor Odinson, heir of the All-Father, from Asgard." Thor Odinson, All-Father, Asgard, isn't that all from Norse Mythology? The professors at Hogwarts saw it fit to hand out books of Mythology, saying that they were all real, that they were all just hidden. Was it possible…? "I come here to retrieve my brother, Loki." _So that's who he is!_ So he isn't actually a wizard. He's an actual god. "What is _your _business here, mortal?"

The question caught me off guard, for I didn't know either. "I don't really… know." Thor cast me an odd look before standing up fully. His size intimidated me, as well as his hammer, but I hid it all with a determined look. He tried to walk past me, but I stopped him with a hand to the chest. "Will you hurt the people down there? I'm sorry, but I have to ask."

"I only have come for my brother, wizard." I noticed that he hesitated at the last word and rolled my eyes, letting him go. Just then, the jet door is opened. Thor jumped down on it, ignoring my yell of alarm. I mounted my broom, drawing my wand out, calling, "Thor!" it was drowned out by a clap of thunder. He flew out of the door a minute after, another person in his arms that I assumed was Loki. A sigh of exasperation huffed out my lips as I saw the metal man follow after them. _Muggles._ I thought to myself, _Always overthinking things._ I flew off the roof and entered the aircraft.


	3. Chapter 3 - Orders and Brothers

**I DO NOT OWN THE AVENGERS OR HARRY POTTER. THEY RIGHTFULLY BELONG TO MARVEL AND J.K. ROWLING.**

* * *

STEVE P.O.V.

"I'd sit this one out, Cap!" I heard Natasha say from the pilot's seat as I was putting on a parachute bag.

"I don't see how I can."

"These guys come from legend. They're basically gods." She stated, her voice turning hard and insisting. I ignored it, not wanting to just sit and wait. _Tony could get hurt._ Something said from the back of my head, and a smile edged at the corners of my lips at the thought of actually caring for Stark.

"There's only one god ma'm. And I'm pretty sure he doesn't dress like that." I told her, snatching my shield from on top of the rack before turning away, only to find another figure blocking my way. I instinctively raised my shield.

"Nah, I think you really should sit this one out, Cap." The girl standing in front of me said in a mock-tone of Natasha. She looked adult, but her voice suggested that she was barely in her early 20's. She had light blonde hair, almost the colour of cream; her eyes were tinted with blue, and she spoke with a strong British accent. _Where did she come from?_ And even better, she was holding a broomstick on one hand.

"Steve? Who the hell is that? Steve!" I heard a click and assumed that Natasha turned the safety of her gun off.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." The girl said, and I vaguely noticed her hand tightening the hold on the small stick she was holding in the other hand. "Bullets won't work on me."

I heard Agent Romanoff stand up from her seat noisily. "I beg to differ." The sound of a shot rang in the air and I jumped. I watched the bullet hit something in its wake, stopping it. There was a ripple in the air in front of the mysterious stranger, and then the bullet dropped on the ground with a light clang.

"Do you still beg to differ now?" the girl questioned with a slight grin which disappeared almost as quickly as it appeared. She looked beautiful with it. I shook my head. _What the hell's wrong with me? Thinking that she's pretty. Unbelievable._ I tried to hide my blush. "I'll tell you again, this time to both of you. _Stay out of it._" And with that, she mounted her broom (it sounds just as crazy as it looked), and flew off. My head snapped to Natasha in bewilderment.

"What the hell just happened?" she asked me first. I gave her a nonsensical shrug before jumping out of the aircraft, gripping the straps of the parachute bag resting on my back as I free-fell down to the ground.

LOKI P.O.V.

When we reached a very particular mountaintop, Thor threw me down on the ground like a bag of meat. Now, one part of me was joyful, for being carried in the arms of that beast is humiliating beyond words; the other part was irritated, for the way he set me down was rather hurtful. My back had already received quite a beating in Stuttgart, I didn't need another one. To hide my injured side however, I let out a laugh, which to my dismay, almost came out as a wheeze.

Thor ignored it. "Where is the Tesseract?" he demanded.

After a gasp, as sharp pain was striking my sides, I laughed again. "Ah, I missed you too." I did not wish to answer his question. And even if I did, he would not even know if what I was saying was true. So I decided to keep playing with him, if not only for a short while.

"Do I look to be in a gaming mood?!" I was lucky enough that he didn't shout it, for the whole alp might have collapsed on us.

I pushed myself off the ground. "Well, you should thank me. With the Bifrost gone, how much dark energy did the All-Father have to muster to conjure you here?" I answered his question with another question. Don't blame me. Even in peril, I still wish to play at it. It was in my nature. "To your precious Earth." I spat.

He dropped Mjolnir with a loud thud and picked me up off the ground, just as I was starting to sit up, by the collar. Another stab of pain. "I thought you were dead." He stated simply, and I glared at him, all the hate and envy and vengeance rising up, after all the years I had spent trying to force it down.

And as much as I wanted to shout at him, "Isn't that what you wanted?!" I merely asked him, "Did you mourn?" Tears of rage were surfacing, and I gulped.

Thor's eyes filled with disbelief at my words, as they always have. He never really knew what I was going to do next. "We all did." His hands that were holding me off the ground relaxed. "Our father—"

I stopped him then and there with a finger. "Your father." At these words, he dropped me back, and I sighed inwards as I felt the ground beneath my feet again. "He did tell you my true parentage did he not?" I turned my back on Thor, not wanting to see his face any longer, though I could still hear his heavy breathing as he struggled to throw my words back at me.

"We were raised together. We played together. We _fought_ together." I scoffed at that. His version of 'fought' was merely another word for 'Loki saving his arse a million times'. "Do you remember none of that?"

I turned to face him once more. "I remember a shadow, living in the shade of your greatness." I fought to keep my sentences hard and cruel as the memories surfaced, the cruel memories of living under Thor's importance. The All-Father never loved me. He was _using_ me to bring peace to Asgard, rather than to confront the war himself. He used an innocent child. "I remember you tossing me into an abyss; I, who was, and should be, king."

"So you take the world I love in recompense for your imagined slights?" he started walking towards me, and I squared my shoulders to show him that I wasn't afraid if the one, and _only_, heir. "No, the Earth is under my protection, Loki."

I actually let out a hearty laugh at that. "And you're doing a _marvellous_ job with that." A slight growl crept into my voice. "The humans slaughter each other in droves while you idly fret. I mean to rule them, and why should I not?" it was an honest question.

"You think yourself above them…" I thought of it as a statement at first before rebutting anyway.

"Well yes."

"Then you miss the truth of ruling, brother." I resisted the urge to smack him in the face for that. How many times did I have to tell this oaf that I'm _not his brother_? "A throne would suit you ill."

That did it. All restraint I had was gone. How dare he say that to me?! I shoved him away from me, striding past him, knowing that I was bigger than him, that I was _stronger_ than him. "I've seen worlds you've never known about! I have grown, _Odinson_," I let the intimidation sink in before continuing, "in my exile. I have seen the true power of the Tesseract. And when I wield it—"

"Who showed you this power?" Thor rudely interrupted. "Who controls the would-be-king?" Is he actually _intentionally _trying for me to kill him?

"I am a king!" I contradicted.

He grabbed again, this time by my arms, shaking me vigorously, resulting in another shooting pain to stab through my ribs. "Not here! You give up the Tesseract! You give up this poisonous dream!" His expression softened, though I could still see the caution behind the care. "You come home."

I searched his eyes for the slightest hint of a lie, and found it buried not deep enough. A grin broadened my face. "I don't have it." Thor shoved me away and brought his hammer up in his hands once more. I stopped him before he could dent my armour. "You need the cube to bring me home, but I've sent it off I know not where."

Thor raised Mjolnir so that it was right in front of my face, and I was tempted, for a second, to slap it out of his hands and use it against him. "You listen well, brother. I—"

With my keen senses, I saw that the Man of Iron had taken him. Wanting to satisfy my mischievous craving, I craned my head, saying "I'm listening." That was when I heard a snort from behind me.


	4. Chapter 4 - Talk With Mischief

**I DO NOT OWN THE AVENGERS OR HARRY POTTER. THE BOTH RIGHTFULLY BELONG TO MARVEL AND J.K. ROWLING.**

* * *

SILVIA P.O.V.

_ This guy is really something._ I thought to myself as Loki joked, "I'm listening."

I snorted, barely loud enough for him to hear. What kind of brother would turn on his own kind because of envy? One who he had grew up with his whole life? While I was pondering on thoughts such as these, I realized that my first mistake had finally decided to show itself. I may have thought that the man I was stalking didn't hear that snort of mine, but he did.

"Not anyone can sneak up on me, you know." My body tensed as Loki said these words. "Are you going to show yourself, or must I resort to unheeded violence?"

Was that a threat? Well, it wasn't very threatening considering that I was the one with a weapon. Nevertheless, I didn't want to hurt this man. He seemed to have been through a lot, and I guess that the other lot would take care of him eventually. I stepped out of the rock that was my hiding, taking slow and precise steps towards the god waiting for me.

"You know, for a god, you don't seem very dangerous at all." I told him when I had finally reached my desired destination, right in front of the raven-haired man. He shot me a warning look and I raised my hands up innocently. "Just saying. I've got to say though, that staff of yours is pretty effective against my spells. Have you charmed it?" Hey, all I wanted was an honest conversation with the guy. There aren't many decent people I can talk to nowadays. Well, maybe those people back at Stuttgart were friendly, but you know what I mean.

Loki looked at me inquiringly before shrugging. "I don't know what you are talking about, mortal. My staff is merely the weapon that was, and is, rightfully mine." He answered simply.

"It's a good staff."

There was an awkward silence between us, one that I didn't know how to break. Thankfully, though irritably, Loki was the one who broke it. With a loud hiss, he said, "What is it you wish to do here, mortal? Do you wish to make an appeal with me for the wounds that you caused me in our last battle? Or do you simply want to rub it in my face that you did? Well? What is it?" I narrowed my eyes at him, not really believing the arrogance that he had. But I guess I could understand that. I might have grown up with the same thing if the whole Wizarding World hadn't shunned me silent.

"I merely wish to talk with you, Loki." He inclined his head at me when I said his name but said nothing more, staring at the ground. "And for your injuries, well, I could heal them for you, if only you were capable of asking nicely…" I trailed off, letting the silence heighten the meaning of my words.

After a considerably short time, the man in front of me finally let out a loud sigh. "Well, seeing that my powers are decreased, and that you most certainly are _not_ going to heal these wounds if I don't do what you ask, then… may you _please_ heal me off these injuries?" he finished it by looking up at me through his eyelashes, almost looking like a puppy (seriously, he almost looked as if he were a real puppy). I laughed quietly, dropping my broom and hefting my wand into a more suitable position.

Loki observed the object with narrowed eyes. "Is that stick honestly what you use to defend yourself?"

I scoffed at the question. "Honestly? Wands are the most powerful objects in the world! Without it, wizards wouldn't stand a chance against the forces of modern technology." I stepped to his side and touched the place where I assumed the bruise was. His deepening scowl answered the unspoken question. I raised the thick cloth of his clothing and felt him tense when my finger touched his skin. My expression softened. "And to answer your previous query, yes, this 'stick' is what I use to defend myself. But don't think so lowly of it. The core of it is Thestral tail hair, and Thestral tail hair can make powerful wands out of nothing by an oaken branch. It's also only the second one of its kind." That's right; my wand is made out of Thestrals. Although I haven't seen one yet in person, I know all about them.

"What in Odin's name are Thestrals? And I'm sorry for rushing you, but are you going to heal that bruise or not?" his first question was very innocent, but he snapped the second one right at my face.

I sneered. "Episkey!" the large red blotch disappeared immediately with a loud snapping sound, and I listened with satisfied glee as Loki emitted a loud grunt. "There, all done."

"There's another one right above it. That blasted brother of mine gave me another while throwing me to the ground."

I raised his clothing even higher and was surprised to find muscles beneath the ivory white of his skin. I erased the blush that was surely there. "Thestrals exist everywhere in the world, actually. Not anyone can see them though, only people who have seen death. Muggles might be able to see them, I think, if they've seen someone die before their very eyes." With another quick spell and a snap, the second bruise was gone as well.

"Muggles?" Loki groaned, pulling the black cloth down again.

"That's what we wizards call them, the non-magic folk." I answered, putting my wand back into my boot.

Loki noticed this and eyed me warily. "Who are you? Why are you acting so kindly to me, who could crush you in the blink of an eye?"

I returned his blue-eyes gaze steadily. "I'm Silvia Malfoy. And as for your second question…" I took a step away from him. "I don't really know either." I turned my sights to the two, now three, fighting men below. That stupid American didn't really like listening to other people, did he? "But what I _do _know is, that fellow with the strange outfit needs to learn to follow orders, that man suited with metal is going to be hard to order, and…" I took a deep breath, not believing I was really going to say what I wanted to, before saying it. "Your brother really loves you." Loki stared at me in wonder.

"And I should get down there before it gets any worse."

Just as I was mounting my broom again, Loki said, "Will I see you again, oh strange wizard girl?"

I laughed at his choice of words, resulting in a smirk from the man, before answering. "I think I'll be sticking around. And besides, these guys would want to ask questions by the time I'm through with them."

I veered my broom to turn, and then flew head-on for the three chaotic fighters, muttering, "Gods and metal men, what's next? Aliens pouring from the sky?"


	5. Chapter 5 - Pointless Fighting

STEVE P.O.V.

I arrived at a full-fledged war between metal man versus god, and both of them looked at an equal chance of winning. I still wanted to stop it though, being the captain that I am, and also because they might just end up tearing each other apart until both of them were dead.

So just as they were about to deliver fatally heavy blows, the god with his hammer and Tony with his palm-thingies, I threw my shield at the god's face, which effectively ricochets off his nose and hits Tony's face-mask with a loud clang. "Hey!" My shield flies back to me without warning, and I barely had time to raise my hand to catch it. _Still getting used to that_. "That's enough." Both their eyes were on me now. I jumped down from the slanted slab of rock I was standing on, my thighs reigning in the force of the impact from the ground. "Now I don't know what you plan on doing here—"

"I've come here to put an end to Loki's schemes." The god interrupted, leaning away from his previous opponent, completely focused on putting everything he knew into his answer. I felt a sense of respect for that, though the god still seemed pretty angry.

"Then prove it." my voice lowered into a grim tone. "Put that hammer down."

"Uh yeah, _noo_." Tony's robotic voice chimed in, as annoying as ever. "Bad call. He loves his ham—" The god hit Stark on his chest with a powerful blow, though he didn't really look at the thing he was attacking. Tony stopped rolling with a loud grunt.

"You want me to put the hammer down?" the god growled, his face twisted into one of aggravation and displeasure, one expression I knew very well. My fists clenched closed as I realized what was about to happen. The god jumped off the ground with impossible finesse and raised his hammer while in mid-air. I brought my shield up and crouched slightly, closing my eyes tightly, not even sure if the painted protector wouldn't break.

SILVIA P.O.V.

I have to admit, Loki's brother is as determined as hell. He just wouldn't listen to what the Muggles had to say, and in the end, he was flying in the air with his hammer raised over his head, intent on beating the bloody hell out of the American.

A spell suddenly came to mind, one that would keep them from killing each other presently. I dismounted my broom quickly and brought out my wand. "Aresto Momentum!" the god in mid-air abruptly came to a halt, floating four feet above the ground with a terrified expression on his face.

I shouted to the god that was in my mercy. "If I let you down, are you still going to try to sink this man's face in?" I said, keeping a calm voice as my strength was decreased by holding the god's weight.

"Let me down, puny mortal, from this magic—" I saw the metal man motion to his head, indicating that he thought I was crazy, "—that you hold me in so that I may give punishment for the man who tries to keep me separate from my brother!"

_He really had to make it harder for both of us._ With a loud sigh and with a flick of my wrist, I sent Thor flying to the side, making him hit his back on a tree trunk, and with an extra flick, made his head bong on its branch. Inclining my head and looking at the god expectantly, I asked, "Can I let you down now?" It might not be wise to have an immortal being as an enemy, but I knew that as long I had my wand, he couldn't hurt me.

Thor glared at me, and then hesitantly nodded his head. "Fine, wizard. But I shall get to come with you while escorting Loki. He deserves punishment, but I will see to it that no unnecessary harm shall come to him."

"Of course." I dropped him. He landed on his feet anyway, but with a slightly infuriated look that I knew would kick me in the butt a few days away.

STEVE P.O.V.

I watched with bemusement as the mystery girl with the magical stick forced Thor to give up his hold on Loki. The god agreed. _Who is this girl?_ I asked myself, nervously scratching the edge of my shield as she walked towards me with a serious look. "Can you please tell me what is going on? I'm getting very tired of trying to help you heroes with your problems without knowing what they are."

I stared at her, shocked that she had that much confidence in her voice. Her talk was adult, but she looked no more than 16 or 17 years old. "We…"

"Didn't really need your help, thanks for asking." Tony butt in. Only then did I notice that he was standing right behind the girl, pointing his out-stretched palms as they glowed, face-mask off with nothing but incredulity, amazement, and urgency on his face. "Who the hell are you?"

The girl closed her eyes, pursing her lips, and I gripped the handhold of my shield. "I can't answer that question, and I _seriously_ wouldn't do that if I were you." The tip of the stick in her hands glowed bright red and I saw the lights on Tony's palms grow brighter before letting out a beam of energy.

I cried out in surprise as the beam was deflected by what looked like an invisible wall. The air behind the girl rippled as this happened, and Tony was knocked back to the ground. _Second time today._ I thought, remembering what happened when Agent Romanoff tried to shoot a bullet through the girl. _What the heck's protecting her?_

Tony huffed, pulling himself up once more. "What do you want, exactly?"

"Gods, metal men, poorly-dressed blonde guy…" the girl shook her head with a faint smile on her lips. It seemed to make her cuter… _Steve. Stop it. What's going on with you?_ "I just want to know what's going on." She exasperated, motioning with her hand at the god of mischief waiting for them on the mountaintop.

I looked at her from top to bottom, and so did Tony, and in the end he released an irritated breath. "You can come with us then, back to our base. But after I give you the answers you want, I want some answers of my own. Dung deal?" Tony held out his hand, and I held my breath, not knowing what the girl would do. I sighed in relief when she shook my ally's hand.

"Let's take Loki and go back to the Helicarrier then?" I asked, finally walking closer to them. I looked at Tony instead of the girl by my side, not trusting myself, for I might have stared. She's like someone I've already met…

"Where is this… 'Helicarrier' that you speak of?" Thor cut in, snapping me from my swirling thoughts.

I grinned at him.


	6. Chapter 6 - Incessant Talking (PART 1)

**Just so that no one will get confused, I only put the "(PART 1)" up on the title because there will be a PART 1 to this chapter. Just saying. :)**

**So, anyway, no one's asked me questions about the story, so this (look down) is the only thing that I will keep on putting on top of the chapters.**

**I DO NOT OWN THE AVENGERS OR HARRY POTTER. THEY BELONG TO MARVEL AND J.K. ROWLING.**

* * *

LOKI P.O.V.

We passed the workplace of the monster-doctor, and I swear that the moment I saw the man that nothing would have amused e more. Just seeing him observing the glowing piece of metal made me laugh, for I knew that inside, he was waging a war with himself. And while the guards holding me in my bonds made my arms ache, I wallowed in my enjoyment for moments longer before they locked me up.

As soon as the doors closed, the air started to grow damp and hot. But I stayed my composure anyway, knowing any signs of weakness would only make the heroes more confident in their abilities and technology.

I was looking around my cage curiously when The Director climbed up the steps to the control panel for my cage in a steady pace, his face scrunched up and blank, much like the last time I saw him. "In case it's unclear:" he flipped something on the panel and pressed a button. "If you try to escape, if you so much as scratch that glass…" I heard a whirring noise, followed by the noise of moving compressed air, before finding out that a hole had opened up beneath the floor of my cage. I took a step forward, looking at The Director with a forced smirk, and then look under. A hidden shiver ran down my spine as I saw the height of which we were flying on.

"It's 30,000 feet straight down in a steel trap. You get how that works?" The Director shouted against the immense uproar of the wind. "Ant." He motioned to me. "Boot." He motioned to the panel, and I felt another laugh rising up my throat as I remembered what I said to him when I had first appeared in their so-called S.H.I.E.L.D. Base.

Wishing to get under the man's nerves, I raised my hands up, immediately thinking of something to shoot back. "It's an impressive cage." Yes, this will work. "Not built, I think, for me."

"Built for something a lot stronger than you."

"Oh, I've heard." I twisted around and found the device that would be watching me, day-in and day-out; though I doubt that I'll be staying here for that long. I changed my voice to my usual mocking tone. "A mindless beast, makes play he's still a man." I started to walk towards the expedient, knowing that it was working, though a lot less than I expected it to. "How desperate are you, that you call upon such lost creatures to defend you?"

I did not turn back to The Director when he replied. "How desperate am I? You threaten my world with war. You steal a fore you can't hope to control. You talk about peace, and you kill because it's fun." I had already turned back to him, and I couldn't help showing the scowl that had appeared on my features. "You have made me very desperate. You might not be glad that you did."

_Mortals never can beat me in a game of wits such as this._ I thought, scoffing. "Oh, it burns you to have come so close; to have the Tesseract, to have power, unlimited power; and for what?" You can't blame me for wanting to have fun. I knew that death was not far off. I looked back to the camera that surely watching all of this. "A warm light for all mankind to share… And then to be reminded what real power is."

The Director glared at me with his one working eye, giving me a half-true smirk before saying, "Well, let me know if 'real power' wants a magazine or something." Just then, the air behind the black man rippled, and instead of thinking about a friend-Asgardian coming to my rescue, I thought of the witch from before instead. Has she come? She did say that she would stay for a while. Has she come to get me out of this wretched prison?

I shook my head, letting all thoughts of her fade away, listening only of the last clanking of The Director's boots on the floor. _What's happened to you, Loki? What do you care for a mortal?_ No, she wasn't a mortal. She was something special, something like me.

Being the only powerful magician in Asgard, I couldn't help but feel lonely sometimes. I used to sit and watch the people go by outside as I wished for a friend like myself. Different… But then I gave up on it, knowing that no one would come.

And seeing someone like her, someone who had almost the same powers as I, made me feel hope again… or something like that. I stared harder at the ripple of air before realizing that it was just hot steam. I sighed, not believing my foolishness, before sitting on the cage floor, closing my eyes, and meditating.

SILVIA P.O.V.

I had watched the whole thing go down with the black man and Loki, and even then I couldn't help but to admire Loki's confidence… and arrogance. I tried being like that too when I talked to him back at the mountaintop, and I think he actually really liked me. _I wonder if he really meant what he asked…?_ It's been bugging me since the trip back. Did he really mean that? Did he really wish for me to talk with him again? I never knew the answers to these kinds of questions because I never really had a real friend in all my life except for my brother. I wished he could've been here. He would be making all kinds of jokes about a grown man wearing colourful spandexes and calling himself "Captain America", a metal man who still couldn't beat the power of magic calling himself "Iron Man", and a redhead who jumped around in a tight suit calling herself the "Black Widow". It would've made my mother think she really was a spider, with her long limbs and blank stare.

That's all I learned from them from the flight back to their "Helicarrier".

The black man eventually got back from his visit to the god downstairs. He didn't look like a man who wanted the world saved, really. He looked like someone who would rather watch it burn; even more so with the patch he had on his eye.

As soon as he shut the door, allowing us some privacy, I didn't give him a chance to talk first. "Who are you people?" I asked loudly, laying my palm flat-down on the table we were having a conference on. The man didn't answer for a while, just studying me with blank eyes and an unimpressed expression that made me want to give him bogies. "I'm serious, guy. No one's given me a straight answer since their names, and I'm starting to get really pissed. You better give me an response or—"

"We're called S.H.I.E.L.D." _Thank Severus._ "S.H.I.E.L.D. stands for Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division, and our job, mainly, is to protect the world against… superhuman threats." He observed me with his calculating eyes. "Do you get what I mean?"

Tony stepped in before I could answer. He was just beside me, and the sudden loudness of his voice made me jump. "Damn right she gets what you mean, Fury. She went all voodoo with her black magic back there! And you see that stick that she's hiding in her boot? It's what she uses for the voodoo! Honestly, I'll have to get it out of you how you shoot red sparks from a piece of wood. It's fantastic!" I noticed that the others, including the black man (Fury?) and Natasha, all had crooked smiles on their faces as they watched Tony rant on about how he could change the world with it.


	7. Chapter 6 - Incessant Talking (PART 2)

**THE AVENGERS AND HARRY POTTER ARE NOT MINE. THEY BOTH RIGHTFULLY BELONG TO MARVEL AND J.K. ROWLING.**

**told you there'd be a part 2 ;)**

**onwards!**

* * *

NATASHA P.O.V.

I watched with obvious amusement, and annoyance, as Stark ranted on about Silvia's powers. Honestly, I wanted him to stop talking already so that we could get on with the questions on the witch in the room. I mean seriously, who the hell thought witches and wizards and magic were even real? Before I saw the sparks fly out of the girl's wand, I thought the stick she was holding was just a prank played by Tony.

The time finally came when Fury raised his hand, issuing a stop to Stark's rambling. "I think I speak for all of us Stark, when I say could you please shut the hell up?" Tony stopped mid-speech, his mouth hanging open, staring at Fury incredulously.

"Fine." He mumbled, mostly to himself.

"Thank you." The Director dropped his hand back on the table. "Now, back to business." He turned his sights back on the girl with the cream coloured hair. "Any more questions?"

The girl nodded. "Yes, actually." She motioned around the room, particularly to me, Stark, Rogers, Banner, and Thor, before pointing back to me. "Now I know that she works for you, looking at her clothes and all, but who are these other four? Surely their not agents of yours as well?"

"God no!" Fury almost yelled. My head snapped to him warily before grinning. The idea of them actually working for S.H.I.E.L.D. terrified him. "No, no, this people came here of their own free will."

"Not me. I was _taken_ here." Tony muttered, fiddling with a scrap of paper. I saw Bruce and Steve roll their eyes simultaneously and held back a laugh.

"I'll leave introductions to them. It would take too long. I'm sure Tony here has a lot of things to say about himself." Tony nodded vigorously to Fury like an excited school child.

My eyes drifted to the girl beside Tony. She looked as if she had more questions to ask, but before she could, I did. "Director, don't you think we should be asking questions to _her_ instead?" I pointed. "She's the one who busted in on our mission and nearly ruined everything." Steve, who was at my side, whispered for me to back off; I shushed him away. Banner remained silent.

I saw the girl raise an eyebrow at my statement from beside Stark, who was still fiddling with the paper, seemingly devoid of the conversation going on. "I actually helped you, Agent Romanoff. It looked as though the three of your allies were trying to murder each other. I merely saw it fit to stop them from killing themselves. Wouldn't you think the same?" I sat there, staring wide-eyed at the girl who had spoken so rudely to me, silently seething.

Stark banged his fist on the table with a loud hoot. "Thank God! We finally have someone who speaks the same language I do!" as he shook the girl's hand and started introducing himself, I looked pointedly to Fury who was just sitting there smirking. He returned my gaze and shook his head. My eyebrows furrowed.

"She'll get questioning later on, Agent. Now, what else do you want to know?"

SILVIA P.O.V.

"I want to know why you've gathered them here and why you've captured Loki." I asked, shooing away Tony's hand that was creeping up my boot. The sudden remembrance of Loki reminded me to visit his cell sometime after this.

"That's what we want to know as well." said the man with the dark curly hair and the glasses, Bruce, I think his name was? There was something off about him. Something I felt inside my gut that was tugging at me to find out what was wrong with him. But something in my gut also told me that unless these people trusted me fully, they wouldn't tell me about him.

I didn't get what he said. I cast Fury a confused look before he answered me properly. "What Bruce means to say, is that we don't know yet what he's planning to do or why he came back here."

"Back? So you mean he's come here before."

Fury nodded, resting his chin on his palm. "Let's just say that the last time he came here, well… things didn't turn out very well."

"Director Fury, by all means, tell me what 'didn't turn out very well'."

I think I'm not making a very good impression on Agent Romanoff. Firstly because of how she reacted earlier and secondly because of the way she stared at me when she spoke up. "He brought one of the warriors they had on Asgard, their planet. This warrior, specifically called The Destroyer, nearly destroyed a whole town in New Mexico; and all because Loki was jealous of his big brother." I glared at her, and from the corner of my eye I could see Thor doing the same.

Nevertheless, I continued to ask questions. "What's this Tesseract you've all been talking about?"

"The Tesseract," Bruce said, slipping his glasses off, "is a cube made of pure energy. It was originally an ancient artefact from Asgard, but it was accidentally sent here, to Earth." He then motioned to Steve with his glasses. "Steve Rogers here has had a previous encounter with the cube back in—"

"Don't tell her." Steve cut in.

STEVE P.O.V.

"Don't tell her." The effects were immediate. They jumped abruptly into my mind, stabbing into my every thought, forcing me to go back to the past that was the most dreadful thing that happened in my life. The picture, the call, the crash, the darkness… yes, that was the worst part. Not knowing what was happening around you yet you were still alive. Sensing the world continue spinning while your heart kept beating slowly, slowly.

I pushed away from the memories, knowing that if I dwelt in them too long that it would control me. I would be stuck there forever. Yet when I got out, time didn't seem to have stopped for the other five people in the room.

"Yeah, absolutely don't tell her Bruce." Tony said sarcastically, making the young girl beside her jump.

"Will you please stop doing that?" I heard her hiss at the arrogant man, making him scoff before disregarding the conversation once again. This time he was fiddling with his shirt. When she finally looked away, I caught her gaze almost the same time as she caught mine.

_Why don't you want him to tell me, Steve?_ I thought I heard her whisper in my head, and I forced myself to shake away the thought, knowing that is was impossible, even for someone like her. _Wait, I don't even know what she is._

I motioned for Bruce to continue. He did. "Well, okay, long-story-short, this cube is the main reason why we're in this impasse in the first place." The man sat back down, wiping his forehead with a hanky.

"That's all we know for certain." Fury said, clapping his hands together and leaning back in his chair. "I think that's all, don't you think?"

I was just about to nod my head in agreement when Natasha suddenly leaned forward and whispered something in Fury's ear, though I think all of us heard what she said: _"Interrogate her _now_, Fury."_ She certainly earned a glare for me. Why doesn't she just leave her alone? Was she that suspicious? I looked to the youngest member in the conversation and saw that her expression was as calm as ever. _I wish I could be like that._ I thought to myself, a crooked smile forming on the corner of my lips.

NATASHA P.O.V.

_What the hell is going on with everyone?!_

I was starting to get pissed, like _seriously _pissed, like Banner pissed. Why won't Fury just ask her questions already? My suspicions on her were already large enough to cover the whole Helicarrier, and it grew even more every time I glanced at the stick she was hiding in her boot. Weren't they thinking that maybe it was an object just like the Tesseract, possibly something like its brother? I saw what she did during Steve and Tony's fight with Thor, and I _definitely_ saw her talk with Loki on the mountain. I was keeping the jet over the sight to make sure that nothing went wrong. When I saw her go straight for Loki, I suspected that they were together. I even saw that their talk was pleasant. And how was she able to stop my bullet? I didn't miss; I saw it and heard it drop on the ground.

Tightening my chest, I leaned in and whispered in the Director's ear. "Interrogate her _now_, Fury." I knew that I shouldn't have called him that, but my impatience and anxiety got the best of me, earning me two angry glances from Banner and Rogers. As much as I wanted to roll my eyes, I restrained myself, knowing that I might go too far.

I held my breath as Fury let out a weary sigh. "Well, in other circumstances I _would_ interrogate you," He was speaking to the girl beside Stark now. I noticed that the billionaire leaned in when he heard Fury say this, but he kept his mouth shut, "but I just remembered something rather thought-provoking."

I watched with interest as the girl narrowed her eyes in confusion. Fury beamed in triumph, a name slipping off his lips that I didn't really understand. "Silvia Malfoy."


	8. Chapter 7 - The Past Revealed

**Just a head's up, in this chap, we'll be delving deeper into our main character's past. Are you finally happy that I've provided a background for her, even though a little too dark? GOOD. (i'mjustkidding)**

**Anywayyyy, on with the show! :DD**

* * *

SILVIA P.O.V.

"Silvia Malfoy." The name slipped off Fury's lips like something he'd studied about in a quiz. My heart stopped, and my brain seemed to stop working.

"How did you know my name?!" I jumped from my chair, dramatically knocking it back as I pulled my wand from my boot. How did he know? I had never told anyone my name! Loki, maybe, but why would he tell Fury? No, it wasn't Loki._ How did he know?_ This is a disaster. No one was supposed to know. _Why Silvia, why were you so stupid?! Now they're going to find you. They'll make you go back to that wretched place, and then you'll have to relive the nightmare all over again! What will you do now? You weren't even supposed to come here Silvia! Why did you even come here?!_

All eyes were on me now, as well as weapons. Romanoff was pointing a handgun at me, Steve had his shield held up, Banner was backing away slowly, Stark, who was recently beside me, had leapt off his chair and tumbled to the ground, crawling to where Steve was, muttering, "Protect me Cap. Don't let the crazy girl get me!" Fury remained where he was, calm as ever.

He resumed talking. "Silvia Malfoy, age 18; former student of Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry; daughter of Draco Malfoy and Astoria Greengrass, and brother of Scorpius Malfoy." He leaned against the table, staring at me critically. His gaze seemed to burn right through me, and I took another step back. My wand was already pointed at him. What he said next made me want to fall on the ground and stay there until the world stopped spinning.

"Silvia Malfoy, runaway fugitive from Azkaban."

An unholy silence floated around the room, and I felt like my heart had stopped beating. Tears ran down my face as fear backed me up to the corner. And though my wand was still raised I felt a Dementor suck up my happiness. It was like I was back in the prison all over again, apart from the company that surrounded me.

"Please don't make me go back. I can't go back. I can't… not there… not again…" I choked out these words between sobs, already feeling the tears drying on my cheeks.

"The Ministry of Magic is searching all over the place for you, you know?" Fury was walking slowly towards me, the cold eyes boring through mine as I struggled to remain in sanity.

"How did you know?!" I yelled, throwing an explosive curse right beside where Fury was standing. I heard a gunshot go off before seeing my wards take care of the danger, as if it would save me from the future that would soon come. "How did you know?" I sobbed, the grip on my wand loosening as all the painful memories rushed in.

I was walking in the halls of Hogwarts, headed for my next class, when someone cast a bogie spell at me. I remembered all the rage just flood out. I remembered the feeling of the energy it cost the spell just drain out. I remembered the body just lying there. I remembered being taken to the damned cell where I was left to rot. I remembered the first time a Dementor came. I remembered the sadness that came over me as it did. I remembered Scorpius busting through the doors and getting me outside with my broom. I remembered the Dementors getting to him before I could grab his hand. I remembered him losing all sanity as they ate away at him. I remembered him falling into the crashing water below, where he surely wouldn't have survived the jagged rocks. I remembered flying like there was nothing else in the whole world that could stop me. I remembered landing in Germany, where no one would suspect I was. I remembered what followed after.

I snapped back to reality when I heard metal clang against metal. I heard footsteps, looked up, and saw the American kneeling down by my side, looking at me with worried eyes. I buried my head in my arms again. I didn't even know that I had dropped my wand and assumed a place on the floor, by the corner.

"What is she talking about Fury?" he asked. I felt a hand touch me gently on the shoulder before I squirmed away. No answer came.

Another voice asked, and I realized that it was Tony. "Nick, if you're gonna keep keeping secrets from us, I suggest that you don't keep this particular one to yourself. Look at her. What happened to her?" he genuinely sounded troubled, and I felt my heart warm the slightest bit when I knew it was real.

"Find her a room. Let her stay there for a few minutes, to calm down. I'll explain everything to you when she's gone."

I was lifted off the ground by strong but tender hands and I shut my eyes tight, not wanting to know where he was taking me, not wanting to know anything else.

LOKI P.O.V.

I was sitting on the floor of my metal cage, pondering on what I could do to accomplish my plan, when the witch-girl came running up the stairs. As I stared at her in shock, she blasted the cameras that had been keeping close watch on me since I arrived. She probably didn't want them to suspect it was her.

"I didn't really think you'd come. Tell me, by what means did you—" I stopped with my nonchalant question when I saw the dried tears on her face. "What did they do to you?" when she didn't answer me, I simply grew desperate. I banged my fist on the glass between us. "What did they do?!"

Fresh tears filled her eyes to the brim as she answered with a shaky shrug. "Nothing. They did nothing."

I didn't know why I cared so deeply for this girl. I didn't know why I had grown so attached to this girl. The only thing I knew at that moment was that I wanted to _help_ her. "Please, tell me what I can do." I begged her, banging on the glass again.

I watched weakly as she put her palms against the surface blocking us from each other and slid to the floor, whispering, "Listen."

I listened to her entire story, and learned that her name was Silvia. I listened as she told me what happened in her childhood, what her father did, what her brother did. I watched as the tears slid down her face and onto the metal ground as she recounted the many days she had spent in that wretched wizard prison of theirs. I leaned against the glass as she whispered to me what happened in the days that passed after her escape and felt my heart tighten at the sadness of her life. And that was when I thought, _We're equals._ She knew what it felt like to be cast out, I knew what it felt like to live with people who never really loved you.

The only thing I really wanted to do in that moment was to sweep her up in my arms and tell her the things that she would accomplish in her life if she could just forget everything; to tell her what she could become if she let go of the past; to tell her what her life would be like if she could just come with m—"

But then a thought stopped me from the doing those things: _Shouldn't you be telling these things to yourself, Loki?_

Well, even if I could, I still couldn't escape the inevitable.

* * *

**I tried to make this one as emotional as possible, and please, PLEASE, let me know what you thought of it. I haven't been getting many reviews and such, and I just wanna say to my readers out there (because I know that some of you actually read this shiz. CAUGHT YOU) could you please leave some comments or PM me or something? and though i would rather appreciate more the comments, PMing is fine too, I guess. :)**


	9. Chapter 8 - Secrets (PART 1)

**I am feeling GREAT today. I just came home from watching Monsters University and decided to put this up! Anyway, don't you DARE ruin my day by not reviewing. Please please PLEASE review, or PM me, or ANYTHING. Don't just sit there and read it without even minding the person who wrote it. NO hard feelings and all, but please. just... please. XD**

**I DO NOT OWN AVENGERS OR HARRY POTTER. THEY BOTH RIGHTFULLY BELONG TO MARVEL AND J.K. ROWLING.**

* * *

NATASHA P.O.V.

"I think she'd want to have some answers soon. I would break down too if no one told me what was going on."

Fury's voice was the only thing that echoed in the room after Rogers and the girl left. When I saw her break down, I felt sorry for her and all that, but I still didn't get any answers. I felt like they were keeping something from me. I hate that.

"It was more than that, Fury." Tony said. He was actually one of the people, the only one, who helped Steve with the girl. He was still looking pretty stricken. "Are you going to tell us or do we have to force it out of you ourselves?"

Fury inclines his head, crossing his arms. "Are you actually willing to take the risk of beating the crap out of me just to find out that girl's secret?" he raised an eyebrow. "Are you even sure you wanna know?"

I shared a glance with Tony, who relayed the same message to Banner, who had been keeping quiet throughout most of the conversation, and who was the one who took the privilege of answering The Director. He rubbed his eyes as he did. "I think we'd _all_ want to know who she is, Nick."

"Well all right then." Fury sat down on his seat again and crossed his legs. "Sit down then, or do you want to hear all this standing up?"

"You're finally going to tell us then?" I ask incredulously. It was one thing for The Director to tell us a secret, but it was a whole different thing for him to tell secrets or another person, much less someone like that girl.

"Why are you so surprised, Agent Romanoff?" Fury said in mock-suspicion as I took my seat.

Stark was the one who answered for me. "Well, you can't really blame her, Fury. We're not the ones who's been hiding a million enigmas a week." He made an impatient gesture. "Sit down, sit down kiddies! Daddy's gonna tell us a story!" he picked his chair up from the floor and made it stand up again before sitting down.

I narrowed my eyes at Fury, pretty confident that it was all a charade. Bruce whistled before following suit. "It just gets better and better." He mumbled to himself.

"Her name is Silvia Malfoy," The Director started, "born British, and a witch from London. Now I know what you're all thinking, and so I'll say it now." He held up his hand. Did he read my mind? I was about to ask a question. "Witches and wizards are just like any normal human in the world. They walk, they talk, and they do everything that every other person does; but for one exception…" he trailed off. _I knew it. More secrets. _Fury never could learn to share about himself. When I was just about to stand up from my seat, planning on going to the girl's room and getting the answers myself, Steve walked in and took a seat beside me.

"Continue, Director." The Captain stated, his voice low and serious.

Fury nodded his head. "Wizardkind are humans born with the power to use magic. Now that's all you have to know. About Silvia…" I saw Fury close his one eye distressfully. I've never seen him do that before. "Her case isn't different than all the others. She was born into a wizard family. Both her father and her mother were wizards. Now, here's where it gets funky… Before I start with it though, do you have any questions?"

Stark's hand shot up in the air. "Yeah, yeah me. Can you please move on to the juicier part?" I rolled my eyes. I didn't have any questions though, but it looked like Banner did.

"Where are wizards born? England? Britain? Are there any in America?" Bruce asked, his leg bouncing up and down at his obvious anticipation.

"Well, most of them are in Britain, but there are some others all around the world. I don't know exactly where, but I do know for a fact that Silvia comes from Britain."

"Obvious much." Stark scoffed, and I hit him on the shoulders. "Ow!"

"Any _more_ questions?" Fury asked, getting aggravated. We all shook our heads. "Good. Now, back to the story." After a short pause and a deep breath, the man continued on recounting the strange girl's past. "A few years back from now, around the late 1900's, a war between wizards was waged. It was held, as I recall, in the school where most wizard-children attend: Hogwarts." I heard Tony muttered a joke about the name but otherwise kept his mouth shut. "All you need to know is that the 'bad guys', if you'd like to call them that, were called the Death-Eaters. And the Death-Eaters were led by one wizard all throughout wizard history. His name was Lord Voldemort. He was an evil being, a warlock who studied dark, powerful magic.

"In the end though, the students and teachers of Hogwarts won the fight, though many lives were lost, many loved ones gone.

"People die in war." Steve whispered. All Fury did was nod.

"How come any other government agencies didn't notice the war? Surely a battle as big as that would have been seen from miles away?" Banner asked. He seemed to be paying close attention to every little detail, as if he _wanted_ to know more.

"First off: Hogwarts is in a secure and far place from civilization. And second off: the first creators of the school cast a spell around it so that Muggles, normal people, would see nothing more than old ruins of a church or something."

"What does this have to do with Silvia though?" Stark asked, and for the moment I actually had to agree with him. Where was this going?

"I'm getting on that…" Fury leaned back in his chair and sighed. "Silvia's father was a Death-Eater." The whole room filled with a stunned silence, and The Director took this as a chance to continue, though I didn't quite want him to yet. "Her father, Draco Malfoy, was known as the Chosen One of Lord Voldemort. He helped in the scheme of killing the headmaster of Hogwarts, though my sources say that he and his family fled as soon as the fighting started in Hogwarts." Bruce sneered. "He grew up somewhere far off, and when two of his children were 12 and showing signs of magic in their veins, he took them to the school he had betrayed.

"But he received none of the jeering. His children did. They were outcasts, exiles, the two Lepers of Hogwarts. They were bullied and teased for what their father did. The girl, however, got most of the beating. Now I don't know what her brother did to make the people stop bullying _him_, but he certainly didn't do it again for his sister. Maybe it was a one-time thing, or maybe he simply didn't know how to do it again, but his sister remained in the fray for another four years."

From the corner of my eye I saw Steve's eyes widen, probably thinking, _"Four years?!"_

"Four years was all she could take. One, dreadful day, her emotions and anger finally got the best of her. She lashed out on the boy who hit her with a curse, and the boy… died." The Director lowered his head, suddenly entranced by the belt of his pants. When no one spoke, not even me, he continued hesitantly. "Silvia was sent to Azkaban for what she did."


	10. Chapter 8 - Secrets (PART 2)

**Hello peeps, AKA readers. This chapter, for me, was pretty tense while I wrote it because this is where the Avengers hear Silvia's story. Now, I tried to make it really believable, because I'm not so good in making backgrounds for my OC's, but honestly, I think I did a pretty good job here. this is also the reason why it took so long for me to post up. I wasn't sure if it was good enough. XD**

**What do you think? Feel free to leave a review! I haven't been getting any lately, and it's really disheartening considering the fact that people DO read my chapters. Anyway,**

**I DO NOT OWN THE AVENGERS OR HARRY POTTER. THEY RIGHTFULLY BELONG TO MARVEL AND JK ROWLING.**

* * *

STEVE P.O.V.

"Azkaban?" Tony asked. His voice seemed ragged and dry when he spoke, as if used too much even though he hasn't.

"It's this prison for wizards who've done crimes worthy of it. And then I heard that these things, Dementors, were the sentinels. Dementors are dark creatures, one of the foulest that live in this world. They fed on the happiness of the prisoners and left them to remember everything joyful about their life the hard way. That was the punishment against the wizards' crimes." I now understood what Tony was feeling. I understood what he felt. I was feeling the same way. I mean, being sent to a prison as dreadful as Azkaban for losing control of your powers, when it wasn't even your fault?

"But Silvia escaped." I raised my head in surprise. She escaped! I could've laughed in glee then and there, but then The Director continued the story. "One frightful night like any other, she was rescued by her brother. He threw an explosive spell at the walls of her prison and freed her, riding a broomstick so that they could fly away together. But when Silvia was just mounting the broom, a Dementor flew into their sights and started feeding on her brother. More came; Silvia couldn't pull the broom away, for the sucking of the fiends would make her brother fall into the water below. She did everything that she could, thrashing at the devils with all of her magic. But with four already working on her, she couldn't do much. And her brother fell."

I felt my heart tighten at the sense of his words. I never knew the love of a brother for his sister, but I imagined that, after what Silvia's did, that it was pretty strong. All the suspicion and anxiety that I felt for the girl suddenly died away, leaving only a glow of sympathy. Gathering my strength, I asked a question that mattered the most at the moment. I heard my voice crack. "What happened to her… after that?" Natasha gave a quick glance at me, and I returned it.

"Wait, wait, hold up." It was Tony. "So you're telling me that a teenaged girl who's been bullied all her life was sent to a nightmare prison just because she lost control of herself _once_? How am I supposed to believe that, Fury?" his face held emotions such as shock, disbelief, and empathy. It held no rage or doubt whatsoever.

"The Ministry of Magic, also known as the governing body of the magic community, was very strict at the time due to the aftereffects of the war. They've held no second thoughts about sending someone to Azkaban; though I too think about why they would send someone as young as Silvia there…"

Stark continued staring for a long while, before looking down again. Gulping, he asked, "So what did happen after?" repeating my question.

"Well, she flew. She flew away from the prison, with the Dementors chasing her. She out-flew the Dementors, and the Ministry, eventually, for she flew without stopping. And she reached the outskirts of Germany in a few hours' time, considering the speed in which she fled. She's stayed there ever since." Fury clapped his hands, and in effect, I think, the room stayed silent, except for the breathing of us four. And so I took the time to ponder on what I just heard.

_Poor Silvia…_ Was all I could say about it. _Poor, poor Silvia._ I'm pretty sure that I've done worse things, and that I should've been sent there instead of her; if the Ministry knew what I've done, they would gladly let her go and let me take her place, wouldn't they?

"What was she doing in Stuttgart though? And why did she follow us?" Natasha asked, breaking the ice that I didn't want to be broken. I kept silent though, and so did Tony, still lost in our thoughts.

"That's what I'm hoping to ask her when she comes back." Fury stated, standing up from his seat slowly, almost carefully.

"How do you know that she will come back, sir?" I asked, still staring at a dirt blotch on the metal table in front of me.

"I just know. And I trust that none of the information I have told you today will go into the wrong ears. We may have an advantage about Silvia, but the Ministry of Magic will not stop until they find out who has spread word about their secret civilization." That was all he said before striding out the door.

SILVIA P.O.V.

After I talked (cried) with Loki, I went back to the room they had given me (which I had escaped easily after America left me). I sat on the bed, thinking about Loki rather than pondering on the memories that were threatening to take hold of me again. It helped when I thought about Loki, about the way he soothed me, about the way he laughed, about the way he smirked, about the way he listened to my problems. No one ever listened to my problems. My brother didn't. The only thing he did was talk to me about how it would get better, when I knew that it wouldn't. But when I thought of Loki… _is this what it's like to fall in love?_

I never knew the feeling. I never knew the feeling of friendship, only revulsion. I never knew the feeling of affection, only disgust. But when I was with Loki earlier, as well as the first time, I felt like I was actually _wanted_. Sure, Scorpius loved me as a sister, as someone who knew what he felt, but he always looked at me like he didn't want me to be alive, like it was _better_ for me to be dead. Loki looked at me like I was the jewel he wanted to be with forever.

I swear that at that moment, I felt like I was being torn apart. _What will I choose?_ I know that S.H.I.E.L.D. and Fury think that Loki is planning something bad; it was the most obvious thing in the world if you knew how to connect the dots from Mexico, but I loved him. If I sided with S.H.I.E.L.D. and let them foil Loki's plans, they would put him in a prison just like I was, and I knew how isolated it was. If I sided with the good guys, I would be kept apart by the god who wanted me for _me_, who wanted me to be by his side forever, who wanted me to live a normal and good life. S.H.I.E.L.D. doesn't want that for me. They only want me because of my power, because I might be able to help in their cause.

Loki or S.H.I.E.L.D.?

Love… or the cause?


	11. Chapter 9 - Play-Guessing

**Soooo, in this chapter, Silvia decides to get involved in the Avengers Initiative, but she doesn't really join them. Most likely just tagging along for the ride that will, I promise you, will be very exciting. ;)**

**I DO NOT OWN THE AVENGERS OR HARRY POTTER. BOTH RIGHTFULLY BELONG TO MARVEL AND JK ROWLING.**

* * *

SILVIA P.O.V.

I decided to confront the others again. I couldn't stay in that room while they talked about what to do with Loki's plans.

I walked around the halls for a short while before I knew that I was lost. I turned around and saw Fury's right hand woman, Agent Maria Hill, instructing a man about something I couldn't understand. I walked up to her. "Agent Maria Hill?"

She turned her head to face me. When she did, I didn't give her a chance to ask who I was. "Do you know where Tony Stark is?" when I asked this I noticed her emit a light scoff.

"Stark's with the other Avengers, in the conference room, I think." That was where I was before Rogers carried me out. And I'm just assuming that the Avengers is what they call themselves.

"Thank you."

NATASHA P.O.V.

Thor came in minutes later, a grim expression on his face before it changed into confusion. "Why is everyone looking so… grey? Has something happened?" I saw his hand drift to the hammer strapped to his belt.

"Nothing happened, Thor." Stark said, burying his face in his hands. "It's just that Fury here told us about that girl who stopped you in mid-air with a stick."

Thor looked taken aback, his face twisted in amusement, then realization, then curiosity. "Tell me." We filled him in about Silvia, about her past, about what happened in the prison, about what she was. In the middle of it, Stark excused himself from the table, muttering something about looking for Coulson. We let him be, unsure of his actions. We never were.

When we were done though, he surprised me by sighing deeply and saying, "I had a feeling about what she was."

I raised my eyebrows at him, asking with suspicion, "What do you mean?"

"Heimdall can see everything on Midgard. He has seen the wizards in their duels many times. He has tried confronting me about it, but the All-Father told us _both_ to leave them be… for reasons I do not know about." The god replied, looking me straight in the eye. I nodded, and then Silvia walked out of the elevator.

We all stood up from our seats and stared at her. The distress on her face was obvious, as well as the shimmering dried tears on her cheeks. After a considerably long while we all just stood there, looking at the girl who was a runaway, when Steve moved from his spot on the floor and took the girl in his arms, hugging her, a sympathetic half-smile on his face. The girl's expression remained the way it was.

When the blonde man let her go, she said in a simple voice, "I'm fine."

Steve nodded. "We were just going to have a nice discussion about what to do with Loki. Would you like to join, Silvia?"

"Where's The Director?" the girl demanded, knitting her brows together.

"We don't know. He went out about ten minutes ago." Steve answered. Silvia stared at us blankly before nodding her head, indicating her approval in joining the talk. "All right then."

BACK TO SILVIA…

"All we know is that Loki's gonna drag this out. So, Thor, what's his play?" Steve asked, leaning against the armrest of his chair.

The god was keeping silent all throughout the discussion. He was staring at me, observing me, as if I were a specimen he couldn't understand. I guess that was reasonable. I don't think anyone understood me; maybe Loki, a little bit; though if these people got on my good side, they might be a tad close to half of knowing everything about me.

"He has an army called the Chitauri. They are not of Asgard, nor of any world known. He means to lead them against your people. They will win him the Earth," A small fly flitted into view, and my vision flicked to it before returning to the assembled heroes, "in return, I suspect, for the Tesseract."

Steve was talking again. And by the way, I've decided to stop calling him 'The American' since what he did for me was actually decent enough for my British approval. "An army…" his eyes drifted to the people around him, "from outer space." I saw Agent Romanoff return his gaze, and felt a sense of hate for the woman. She was the cause of all the memories rushing back. She was the one who wanted Fury to ask the questions, making him reveal all he knew about me instead. I gritted my teeth, trying to maintain my composure, and turned to look at the one who was speaking now instead of her.

"So he's building another portal." Banner concluded. "That's what he needs Erik Selvig for." Who?

"Selvig?" asked the god who was standing as well.

Bruce explained further. "He's an astrophysicist." I doubt that Thor knew what that term meant.

Nevertheless, the god said, "He's a friend." Okay, the things I know by far: is that this Selvig guy is on the loose and building another portal for the Chitauri to enter through. That's all I got.

"Loki has him under some kind of spell, along with one of ours." You know what? I'm not even going to say the name of who said this. I have therefore decided to start calling her Blacky. It's a more decent name than any, you have to admit. And for the person that she pertained to, the other one who was under Loki's 'spell', well, I don't know who he is. I've decided to ignore him at the moment.

"I want to know why Loki let us take him. He's not leading an army from here…?" Steve said, not quite sure of his words, so he looked to Banner.

"I don't think we should be focusing on Loki." Bruce said, looking at Rogers who looked as if he was hanging onto every single word. "That guy's brain is a bag full of cats. You could smell crazy on him." I felt every muscle tense in my body as he said this, practically teasing the man that I had so recently fallen in love with. I was saved from exposing my new emotions by Thor, who spoke up before me.

"Have care how you speak. Loki is beyond reason but he is of Asgard. And he is my brother." _That's how you do it Thor._

But then, Blacky just had to open her silly mouth and piss me off even more. "He killed 80 people in two days." Underneath the table, my fist clenched, and I heard it crack. I don't think I was the only one too. Thor did, and so did Blacky. I turned off my glare.

"He is adopted." Thor said carefully. I almost laughed.

"I think it's about the mechanics." Bruce said. "Iridium… what do they need the Iridium for?"

I saw Tony walk out of the elevator behind the dark-haired man, the usual glow from his chest shining through his thin shirt. "It's a stabilizing agent." He answered quickly. I heard him mutter something to Coulson, who was walking beside him, easily matching his strides.

"It means, the por—"

* * *

**HAHAHAHAHA, unexpected cliff hanger! :D please don't hate me... ;_;**

**REVIEW! :D**


	12. Chapter 10 - Return for the Chat

**I decided that this story has been a little stiff lately, and I decided to put a small part of fun in this one. Hope it isn't too subtle. I wanted Silvia to interact with the others, through at least **some** form of fun. Anyway, hope you like! ;)**

**I DO NOT OWN THE AVENGERS OF HARRY POTTER. THEY BOTH RIGHTFULLY BELONG TO MARVEL AND J.K. ROWLING.**

* * *

STEVE P.O.V.

I snapped my head quickly to Tony, whose words seemed to choke him in the throat. But then I saw his gaze fixated on Silvia, and sighed. _She's got us all twirled around her finger._ I didn't think it with malice. It was merely the truth. Her story had us all desperately outgunned.

Her eyes were locked on his as well as Tony nodded a greeting to her. "Silvia." He said before continuing, this time rather slower. "It means the portal won't collapse on itself like it did at S.H.I.E.L.D. No hard feeling, Point Break." He said to Thor, patting the god's muscular arm. I rolled my eyes. "You've got a mean swing. Also," _Thank you, Tony._ "it means the portal can open as wide and stay open as long as Loki wants." He was in front of all of us now, meaning he was looking over the people who were working on their panels and computers and other technology I've not the knowledge about.

But then he had to show his maddening side again. "Uh, raise the mizzenmast. Jib the topsails." He was talking to the _crew_ now. Honestly! What did that even mean? I thought about it for a second before giving up. Silvia seemed to know what it meant though, for the thinnest of smiles crept up her lips. I stared at her in shock. _You've seen her before, Steve. But where?_ I snapped myself out of it before it could go too far. The answer was already sneaking into the base of my head, but I shook it away, not wanting to remember. Back to the irritating Tony…

"That man is playing Galaga! He thought we wouldn't notice," he pointed his hand to his right, and I looked to where he was pertaining to, "but we did…. How does Fury even see these?" Stark pointed at the several computer screens that were in front of him.

"He turns." Agent Maria Hill answered with gritted teeth. _Now I know that Tony's powers are effective on everybody._

"Sounds exhausting —The rest of the war materials Agent Barton can get his hands on pretty easily. The only major component he still needs is a power source of high-energy density." I think I saw him stick something below one of the computers. I dismissed the thought eventually. "Something to kick-start the cube." Tony snapped his hands in all modesty.

"When did you become an expert in thermo-nuclear astrophysics?" Hill asked, crossing her arms and glaring at the billionaire.

Stark answered with a triumphant grin. "Last night. The packet, Selvig's notes, the extraction theory papers? Am I the only one who did the reading?" the man asked sarcastically, raising his arms up in exasperation.

I decided to end it there. "Does Loki need any particular kind of power source?"

"He'd have to heat the cube to a hu—" Someone's cough interrupted Dr. Banner's explanation, and we all looked to where it came from, including Silvia who was previously scratching the edge of the table.

Thor cleared his throat and coughed again. "I'm sorry, go on."

Bruce shook his head, as if to clear out a thought from his mind before continuing. "As I was saying, he'd have to hea—" he was interrupted again. We all looked to Thor, who seemed like he was choking.

"Something's—caught in my—throat!" he choked, gripping his neck. I sprung to my feet and was just about to try the Heimlich Manoeuvre when someone pushed me away. I looked up and saw that it was Silvia, wand in hand. "Anapneo." The girl calmly pronounced, and Thor's airway seemed to clear at once. The god coughed once, twice, before saying a thank you to the witch. The girl nodded and walked back to her chair, where she sat and started to scratch the edge once again. As I stared at her in wonder, Thor resumed standing where he once was before the occurrence.

"Can I continue now?" Banner asked, still laughing. "Thank you."

"He would have to heat the cube to a 120-million Kelvin just to break through the Coulomb barrier." _What?_

"Unless Selvig has figured out how to stabilize the quantum tunnelling effect." Tony cut in. _What?!_

"Well, if he could do that, he could achieve heavy ion fusion at every reactor on the planet." Okay, I think I understood about half of that one.

"Finally," Tony exasperated, holding his hand out to Banner, "someone who speaks English."

"Is that what just happened?" I said, voicing out my own thoughts. I could see that Agent Romanoff agreed with me. I nearly jumped when I felt something brush against my arm, but then I looked down and saw that it was a piece of folded paper. Someone cleared her throat and I saw that it was Silvia, her eyes looking expectantly at me. With eyebrows raised, I unfolded the piece of paper and read her neat handwriting.

_"I think by 'English' Tony means 'Gibberish'."_ It said. A smile crept up my lips and when I looked up I saw that the girl who had given it was smiling as well.

"Well lookie here! Looks like the little kiddies are having a nice chat without us! Come on, let us have a look at that." Tony came up from behind me and almost snatched the paper from my hand when I quickly crumpled it up and threw it to Silvia, who caught it neatly over her shoulder.

Tony didn't try to get it back. Instead, he introduced himself to Dr. Banner before The Director walked in.

SILVIA P.O.V.

I observed stiffly as The Director walked in, eyes already trained on me. "I understand that you've got your emotions under control now, Miss Malfoy, and that you'd want answers as to how I know about you, is that correct?" he asked.

"Not really." I replied, shrugging my shoulders carelessly. The others were watching with anticipation at my answer. "I know that the Ministry is connected with _many_ people, and it doesn't really surprise me that you're one of them. I'm just guessing that they told you about me as soon as I escaped. The Ministry can be like that sometimes, desperate for help, I mean." With a sigh, I ended the rather mouthful of an answer and sunk back against my chair.

"Good. Because I wasn't really in the mood for answering questions." Fury stated, and I groaned in relief inside.

"Are we done here then?" I asked, starting to get off my chair. "Because I was planning on explo—".

"Yes, actually, we're done." Blacky interjected, and I felt a sudden feeling of anger rise up in my throat before dying out eventually, just like a fire. I inclined my head before standing up, paying no mind that not a single soul followed me. Before the elevator doors closed, however, I heard Tony say something in his usual, frisky voice: "Shall we play doctor?" I assumed that he was talking to Banner. Then the doors closed and I felt myself relax at the new sense of solitude.

* * *

**Please review. Reviews = looooovveee 3**


	13. Chapter 11 - Suspicions Gone Too Far

TONY P.O.V.

I left, along with the monster-doctor-that-changed-into-a-green-monster-w hen-he-got-mad, right after the witch did. I swear that she'll stab us in the back once we turn around and face Loki. And now that even Fury believes about her lies as well, we're in for a pretty tough ride with her.

Once I and the doctor reached the lab, we set right to work on Loki's sceptre, trying to decipher the location of the Tesseract. It was hard work, and Fury had better give us a pay at the end of the day, though I didn't really need the money. I'm billionaire for godssakes!

"The gamma readings are definitely consistent with Selvig's reports of the Tesseract." Banner confirmed. "But it's going to take weeks to process." He was scanning the surface of the sceptre while he said it, and I was… doing other helpful things.

"If we bypass their mainframe and direct route to their Homer cluster, we can clock this at around 600 Teraflops." I replied, going over to Bruce's spot and borrowing the scanner from his hands, hovering the device over the sceptre myself while looking at its readings. I widened my eyes at one particular finding.

Bruce gave a laugh. "All I packed was a toothbru—"

"Shh!" I read the analyses again, not really believing what it found. _Is there even such a thing as that?_ I thought as I reread what it found. "Fury's gonna wanna know about this." I muttered, shoving the scanner back in Bruce's hands.

"Know about what?" the doctor questioned, lowering his eyeglasses and reading the analyses as well. He followed me out back to the conference room where the others were waiting, never really having left at all.

As I explained, I vaguely noticed the elevator open with no one in it. It closed again after a moment.

"Are you sure about this, Stark?" The Director asked me after I told him what I found. _No, it isn't really obvious is it?_ Seriously, I wish people could be more like Jarvis. I missed the old goon.

"Yes, I'm sure, Fury. Do you know what it is?" I asked impatiently, tapping my foot on the floor. As far as I know, I've never heard, or even read, not _once_, about that kind of material; not in science or math textbooks, not even in _mythical_ textbooks. But whatever the thing was, it must be really full of power if it could shoot beams every time someone tried. And it was connected to the Tesseract… how?

The others were watching intently when Fury answered. "No, I don't know what it is Stark, and I don't think they do either. Do you?" he asked to the other people in the room. Rogers, Banner, Romanoff, Thor, and Agent Maria Hill shook their heads, though the god a little more hesitantly.

"I think I have heard it before back in Asgard, but I've never paid the term with heed." Thor said with uncertainty, crossing his arms with knitted brows.

"Yeah, well, I'm gonna go back and try searching it up, though I doubt that I'll find anything." Banner stated, already inches from the elevator.

Exactly when it closed though, with the doctor in it, Fury said something that caught me off guard. "Banner can get filled in on everything I'll say, but now that you're all here, I'd like to talk about Miss Malfoy."

NATASHA P.O.V.

The statement was almost met with silence, but luckily I had a lot of things to say about her. "Sir, are you sure we should even trust her? And if we do, we still don't know what she wants or why she's here, and I doubt that she'll be giving any kind of answers soon. She shuts her mouth about almost everything. Only your responses have every given meaning, sir, but I'd want them to come from _her_."

"Wait, wait, who's 'Miss Malfoy', sir?" Hill asked, taking a step towards Fury.

The Director raised his hand and stopped her from questioning him further. "I'll fill you in later, Agent. As for you, Agent Romanoff, that's what I'd like to talk about. So if you'd please, sit." He said coolly, gesturing for us to do what he just wanted. Stark sat rather undecidedly. He was probably thinking about following after Bruce when Nick spurted out his planned arrangement. Hill walked away, knowing that if she stayed she would only get even more confused. Steve took a seat, but he was looking disjointed; I could almost see his thoughts running around in his head, thereby making him befuddled. Thor remained standing.

Fury looked at the god inquiringly before continuing. "You all may probably think that all I said about her was a lie, and that she just played along with it, hoping to gain your sympathy, but it wasn't." he slammed his palm on the table. It echoed around the room loudly, and I saw Rogers jump in his seat. "That girl is not a liar. She hasn't lied to you once; not about her past, not about who she is. She hasn't been talking, but it doesn't mean that she won't."

He was just about to keep going when I cut in. "Then what about her and Loki?"

"What _about_ her and Loki? The girl hasn't confronted him once! And you—"

"I find that hard to believe, Director, when I've watched the surveillance footage of her having a little chat with the maniac!" I yelled, not restraining myself in losing my cool. "Yeah! And that night, on the way back from Stuttgart? These three—" I motioned to Thor, Steve, and Tony, "were fighting no-holds-barred, while she was meeting for Loki for the first time!" Thor looked at me, outraged. "Oh don't look at me like that! You met with the girl, on the roof of our copter, before taking Loki away and setting him down on that mountain."

"I find it hard to believe that a teenaged girl would want to collaborate with the god of mischief, who I believe, is planning on destroying the planet." Rogers retorted. He was now standing across the table from me, his chest squared.

"Oh is it so hard?" I snapped. "That girl was bullied most her life by people who _live_ on the planet, as well as held prisoner."

"Yeah, but just think, Miss Romanoff. Who else lives on the planet? Her parents!" he shot back at me. "Why would she want them dead?"

"I'd imagine she wanted her father dead for causing everything that's happened to her, don't you think?" The Captain had no reply for that.

Tony interjected, finally seeing a chance to talk freely. "I know how you are, Cap, but tell me that the girl isn't a tad suspicious to you? Surely it is!" I was actually surprised that Stark was on my side, but I let it be, waiting for The Captain to think of something to say.

Thor saved him. "I see nothing wrong with the girl. And even if she wanted to help with my brother's schemes she'd never have the chance. You are keeping a close eye on her, are you not?"

"He's got a point, _Agent_." Fury said coldly, narrowing his eyes at me. I glared back at him.

Just then Silvia appeared out of nowhere, seeming to have been staying beside Steve all this time.

"You're arguing about whether or not to trust me? Well, I can give you a damn good reason to."

And all I could think was, _Crap._


	14. Chapter 12 - Confused Meanings

**writer's block ;_;**

**I DO NOT OWN THE AVENGERS OR HARRY POTTER. THEY BOTH RIGHTFULLY BELONG TO MARVEL AND J.K. ROWLING.**

* * *

SILVIA P.O.V.

My powers were growing, and that was what enabled me to cast a spell that enabled me to move and talk without fear of anyone seeing or hearing me.

And I listened to all that they had to say about me.

Did they really think that I was a liar? Or at least, _that_ bad of a liar? But then I remembered. _You _did_ lie to them, Silvia. You didn't tell them about you and Loki._ The realization hit me like a wave that was strong enough to bring me to my knees. But when you're on your knees, you can stand up again. That's what I learned from the many months I spent on my knees after Scorpius' death.

I decided to stand up.

"You're arguing about whether or not to trust me? I can give you a damn good reason to." Lowering the tone of my voice, I waved away the spell that was keeping them from seeing me, standing beside Steve. I met all their stares with an unresolved steadiness.

"You need me. I know you do. That component that Tony found in Loki's sceptre is called Thestral Hair, am I right? My wand's core is made of the same thing, and I'm the only one who knows how to either control, or destroy it." I said simply, putting my wand back inside my boot.

"Well, there you have it!" Fury said, probably an attempt to stop them from going any farther. But _Blacky_ had other intentions.

"How are we supposed to know that you're not lying again?" she asked, standing up from her seat and walking up to me. We were now face-to-face.

I raised my chin and glared defiantly at her. "I guess you can't." the irritating woman stepped away, smiling smugly. "But that wasn't really my damn good reason, Agent." I heard a small chuckle from Steve, who was still sitting on his chair looking up at me, even though it felt like it was only the red-haired woman and me.

"All I've experienced in my life has been nothing good, except for the feeling of my brother when he comforted me." _And Loki._ I thought. I was never going to say that aloud though. "But he's long gone. I've come to accept that. But I can't help but to think about what he saved me for. I was reserved a spot in that prison for something bad that I did. He saved me from staying there for the rest of my life. He gave me a second chance. You may not understand what I mean, but I'm not going to waste that chance anytime soon. Not for anything in the world."

Saying those words broke my heart. Just hearing them made me feel like killing myself. Because I _would_ waste it, for something that was too important. _Loki._ Betraying him was not an option.

I walked away, not waiting for Blacky to say anything more, not waiting for any more attempts from Fury, and really just wanting someone to talk to.

STEVE P.O.V.

All I could do was grin. She'd done it! She'd actually defied the toughest agent to defy on the Helicarrier apart from Agent Hill, and she'd done it with _truth_.

_I knew that she was just like Peggy. They're so alike…_ Ah, yes, Peggy Carter, the woman I had fallen in love with back when I was still at the War. She had a British accent, just like Silvia, and their personalities were much alike. As soon as I saw the young witch's independent form, I knew that she was like Peggy; even more so when I heard her talk.

They were _exactly_ alike. I couldn't shake the thought from my mind. Apart from their appearances, I could barely tell them from each other.

NATASHA P.O.V.

I stared after her, hearing her words over and over in my head. _"He gave me a second chance. You may not understand what I mean, but I'm not going to waste that chance anytime soon. Not for anything in the world."_

Looking down at the ground, I repented. Everything I had thought about her was just a foolish thing known as _jealousy_. Yes, I was jealous of her. I had been training all my life in order to take down someone like her, but she killed off my bullets with a flick of her wrist, maybe even less. I couldn't help but feel pitied.

"Have you atoned, Agent Romanoff?" Fury asked, and I could feel him looking at me cautiously. I nodded my head slowly. "Good, because I wanted you to talk to Loki, maybe try to get the truth out of him; what's his play and all."

I nodded again and departed, still pondering on what just happened.

TONY P.O.V.

"Well that was certainly… interesting." I muttered, exchanging glances with the other people who had experienced that. A minute of silence passed, and by then I had already gotten over the whole thing. "She was _definitely_ jealous." I laughed out loud.

Thor, who kept silent on it all, raised an eyebrow at me before saying inquiringly, "I must agree with the man of iron. Her actions were much like Loki's when he was envious of me…" the god trailed off, looking off into the distance, probably thinking about his brother again. _When doesn't he?_

"What are you thinking about all this drama, Cap?" I asked, turning my gaze to the man who was sitting silently on his seat, staring at a spot on the table. Snapping my hands, I tried to get his attention when The Director caught mine instead.

"Mr. Stark, why don't you go back to work with Banner?" the man with the eye patch gave me a warning look, and I knew enough to follow his orders. When I stood up, I saw Agent Hill talking to him again. _He's probably filling her in already._ I thought before heading up.

* * *

**Yeah, this is probably the shortest chapter that I have ever made, and for that I am soo sorry. I couldn't think of anything else to put in this chap. Please do review though. It would break my heart if you didn't. TT^TT**


	15. Chapter 13 - Red, Love, and Death

**high school life/bestfriend crisis... it's personal mofos.**

**I DO NOT OWN THE AVENGERS OR HARRY POTTER. THEY BOTH RIGHTFULLY BELONG TO MARVEL AND J.K. ROWLING.**

* * *

LOKI P.O.V.

I paced back in forth in my cell, struggling with the direction of my thoughts. They kept going back to the same person, to the same girl who showed care to me the first time we met, to the same being who could feel almost the exact same way I did.

Was I falling in love? The idea seemed so preposterous, I couldn't help but to actually think about it. Love meant a deep affection for someone, and I'm pretty sure that that's how I feel about Silvia… but then what? I couldn't just escape with her, and even if I could, we would never make it very far, even with the broom she flew with and our powers. It wouldn't be enough with the technology that the humans have made.

I was still pacing, thinking, when I noticed a presence somewhere behind me. I casually place a smirk over the scowl that had been made over the minutes before turning around. "There's not many people who can sneak up on me." I resisted the urge to think about the first time I and Silvia met, for I had said almost the same thing to her while she was hiding.

Natasha Romanoff was standing just outside my glass cage. "But you figured I'd come." She said, inclining her head slightly.

"After." I replied, slowly removing the grin on my face. "After whatever tortures Fury can concoct, you would appear as a friend, as a balm." I can't begin to explain how much of a lie that was. I had no friends, except for the girl that healed me of my bruises. "And I would cooperate." Ugh.

"I wanna know what you've done to Agent Barton." The woman's face remained as blank, but I, being me, could see right through it.

Wanting to play with her a little more, I said, "I'd say I've expanded his mind."

"And once you've won," the Widow started, walking closer, "once you're king of the mountain," she crossed her arms, and that was exactly when I knew that what I was thinking was correct, "what happens to his mind?"

I suddenly heard a small _ding_ inside my head. I _was_ correct, but when have I been wrong? Something told me that if I asked that out loud, a lot of people would come striding up. So I kept my mouth shut.

"Is this love, Agent Romanoff?" But I was curious. Was she feeling the same thing I was? The utterly irritating things that flew around in your belly every time you saw the person?

"Love is for children." She answered quickly, trying to hide her real feelings, even though she knew she couldn't; not from me. "I owe him a debt."

Not a very impressive lie, but I asked her, "Tell me." If I could hear her story, maybe I could find out if we were feeling the same kind of 'love'. If not, well then, good luck for me.

I turned away from her, walking across the cell, and then sitting down on the seat they so generously gave me. "Before I worked for S.H.I.E.L.D…. I…" she sat down on a chair near my cage where the occasional guard sat. "Well, I made a name for myself. I have a very specific skill set. I didn't care who I used it for," she licked her lips before continuing, "or on.

"I got on S.H.I.E.L.D.'s radar in a bad way. Agent Barton was sent to kill me…" her eyes seemed to staring far off into the distance, even though there were no windows to be seen; she must've been reminiscing… "He made a different call."

Is that the same thing that happened between me and Silvia? Was she sent to kill me? No, she wasn't an agent for S.H.I.E.L.D…. but she didn't give me over, no, she couldn't. She would never have been able to get past all three of the heroes.

"And what will you do if I vow to spare him?" I continued tentatively. This was certainly love, but not the kind that I have attained. I wasn't sure what to do from that point on but to resume my previous mission, which didn't seem very important at the moment.

"Not let you out." she answered.

"No, but I like this." I said with a grin. "Your world in the balance and you bargain for one man." Would I have done the same thing with Silvia? I didn't know the solution.

"Regimes fall every day." The woman retorted, raising an eyebrow. "I tend not to weep over that. I'm Russian." She inclined her head. "Or I was." Although I didn't understand what she meant, I did not stop.

I pursed my lips. "And what are you now?"

She breathed deeply and stood up. "It's really not that complicated." She said, almost as if she didn't want to continue the story anymore. "I got red in my ledger. I'd like to wipe it out."

"Can you?" this was no longer about love, for I suddenly remembered that this was the woman who forced it upon Silvia to remember the painful memories. "Can you wipe out that much red?" and so maybe she should get a taste of her own medicine. "Dreykov's daughter?" the Widow's form stiffened, her eyes wide with shock and surprise. "Sao Paulo? The hospital fire?"

I watched with silent glee as she gulped. "Barton told me everything." I stood up, planning to take this way farther than it should. "Your ledger is dripping. It's gushing red and you think saving a man no more virtuous than yourself will change anything?" I was now right in front of her, looking down at her evilly. "This is the _basest_ sentimentality. This is a _child_ at _prayer_. Pathetic!" I hissed.

"You lie, and kill, in the service of liars and killers. You pretend to be separate, to have your own code, something that makes up for the horrors. But they are part of you. And they will _never_ go away." I banged the glass that kept me from really hitting her, hitting her from hurting Silvia so much. "I won't touch Barton, not until I make him kill you. Slowly, intimately, in every way he knows you fear." The red-haired woman could only stare at me in fear as I went on. "And then he'll just wake lo—"

My perfect dialogue was interrupted by a loud bang from downstairs. The agent's head snapped to the side, and then she looked at me with hate once again before running down the stairs. Once she was out of my sight, I leaned against the glass and sighed, thinking of how perfect it would have been if I could have continued. _They came too early._ I thought, before smiling at how stupid that sounded. There was no such thing as too early in my predicament. The sooner I got out of here, the better.

But then I remember Silvia.

I couldn't just leave her here. Barton is sure to be coming to my aid now, but what would happen to her? What would happen if I left, and she knew not of where I went or of what I was planning to do? What if I left and she came here to find the cage door open and me long gone?

What if I left and she was there when I did?

Horrible thoughts such as these invaded my mind, torturing me to think of ways on how I could convince her to come with me, when I heard someone whisper, "Loki!"

* * *

**so... yeah.**


	16. Chapter 14 - Uncertainties Confirmed

**I'm baacck~! And ready to fuck shit up~! :D**

**I DO NOT OWN THE AVENGERS OR HARRY POTTER. THEY BOTH RIGHTFULLY BELONG TO MARVEL AND J.K. ROWLING.**

* * *

SILVIA P.O.V.

"Loki!" I whispered, waving away the spell that had disabled Natasha from seeing me. I started the spell when I climbed the stairs, not really knowing how much the spy was capable of. After that I just did all that I could to maintain it whilst walking to the back of Loki's cage, where the surveillance cam wouldn't see me.

His head snapped to where I supposedly was, and I waved my hand at him in greeting. He grinned broadly and then started to walk to me, talking in a delighted voice. I had to stop him though before he could continue. I tapped my lips, and then pointed to where the surveillance camera was. Loki rolled his eyes, the grin still there and his amusement obvious. "They still haven't fixed it from the last time you destroyed it, Silvia. Didn't you know that?"

I stared at him, thinking about how awkward it was, before laughing out loud. "No, I didn't know that. I do know that that must've looked very silly to you." I giggled, circling his glass jail.

"It did look very silly to me, though I understand your caution." He walked side-by-side with me as I walked around his cage, the breakable glass the only thing that was between us. "So what brings you here to my humble abode?" Loki asked, spreading his arms casually.

"I wanted to drop off something for you. Do they even give you something to eat, or something to drink?" I asked, only thinking about it now. And now that I did, I was very stupid to not have brought him a tray of food. The only thing that was hiding in my jacket's pocket was a can of soda, and even that wasn't for him.

"Not really. I do find myself famished, however." He looked at me carefully before asking, "Do you have anything to eat?" when he said these words, his stomach seemed to have reacted in a rather bad way. I heard it grumble, even between the glass.

I smiled sympathetically. "Nothing to eat, but I, however, do have this." I took out the soda can, knowing that he was better off with it than I.

The god scanned it with narrowed eyes. Did gods drink mortal soda? I didn't know. After a moment though, he gave in. "Give it." I willed the can to teleport across the glass with a single word of magic. When Loki picked it up, he stared at it with knitted eyebrows, turning it over and over in his hands. I bit back a laugh when he looked underneath. _He's probably thinking of how to drink it._ Gods, _so_ predictable.

"You're supposed to flip open the cap, Loki." I told him matter-of-factly. He followed my instructions, and ended up with his hands soaked in soda foam.

"What sorcery is this?" he probably didn't realize the irony of that statement until after he said it, for right after he did, a grin brightened his face.

"Mine, I guess!" I laughed, cupping my hands over my lips when I found that it was _too_ loud. "I guess that spell did the trick, eh?" I saw him bite back a retort before drinking the liquid, his lips pursing. "What do you think? Are the drinks in this boat worth spilling?"

"It has a very… unusual taste." He replied, taking another sip. "I think I rather like it." my eyes widened as he said this. _Well what do you know? You learn something new every day._

I sat down on the floor as he took sip after sip, rather enjoying the drink. "They were apprehensive today, you know." The god's head snapped up, suddenly anticipated in every word. "Tony and Bla—Romanoff." He wouldn't have understood if I called the spy with the name I much preferred. "Fury and Rogers didn't seem very suspicious, though I don't know about Banner…"

"Oh I think the doctor is pacifist." Loki told me, probably trying to make my hopes high once more. And at that moment, I wished that I had the courage to tell him what I've been feeling, about him, about… us. It sent butterflies in my belly just thinking of that word, savouring the feel of it in my brain.

I raised my head slowly, searching for his eyes. "Loki…" I found them, and seemed to melt from the inside out. I could have been a puddle of mud for all I cared. "I've been thinking… and I think that I—" footsteps echoed in the room, and I stood up immediately. "I have to go."

Someone was climbing up the stairs. I couldn't go that way. I could pass by the back stairs, though I would have to pass right in front of the person who rudely interrupted my confession. No, I would have to use the invisibility spell again. Muttering the quick incantation, I saw my body shimmer once, and then fade into nothingness. When the man passed right by me, I held my breath, and once he was about five inches away I let the spell drop for a moment, a moment longer than I needed to mouth a quick goodbye to Loki. But when I did, I saw shock and astonishment on his face, though I don't think it was about my vanishing act.

I didn't have time to linger on it any longer. I rushed down the steps of the stairs, pondering on whether I should meet up with the others again or not. Was I controlled enough to face them again?

I guess I was more controlled than _them_, because when I found them in the lab Tony and Banner were supposed to be working in, I found that _all_ of them, Blacky, Fury, Thor, Stark, Banner, and Rogers, were babbling about things I couldn't understand. They were all talking, in _loud_ voices, at the same time for godssakes! And I think the two vanishing spells took a lot more energy than I thought it would. I tried focusing on what once of them were saying: Banner. He was the one who knew how to retreat back when things got too far, if not anyone else.

"Captain America's on threat watch?" the man asked, looking very impatient. _That didn't help at all, really!_ What the hell were they talking about? It must've been very "important", because they haven't noticed me yet.

But I did notice, however, the sceptre behind Banner emitting a high pitched humming. Narrowing my eyes, I got closer, bending my head slightly so that it would pick up the sound easier. Yep, it was definitely coming from the sceptre. I walked around the arguing people, eyes focused on the weapon's gem that was now glowing brighter with every step that I took.

"Guys…" did this have something to do with our cores being the same? As far as I knew, these occurrences didn't happen with Harry Potter and Voldemort. The professors made sure to teach us that. They thought it would be the difference between life and death if it ever came to it. They were right, in some way. "Guys?" I heard Banner say something else, something like 'That's his M.O. isn't it?'. Out of everything said, that was all I heard. "I mean, what are we, a team? No, no, no, we're a chemical mixture that makes chaos. We're—we're a time bomb." _True enough._

I took out my wand from my boot and put it close to the sceptre, and just as I suspected, a warm hum ran through it, as did the sceptre.

I whispered a spell, a simple one, one that could make the tip of my wand glow warmly. "Lumos." My wand's tip glowed, and so did the sceptre's, though the latter actually took a little longer to work.

"Yeah, this is a team… Where? You rented my room." _His room?_

I nodded my head in understanding.

"—in case you needed to kill me. But you can't, I know, I've _tried_." I tried listening more intently when Banner said this, though I continued observing the sceptre for any other kind of weirdness. "I got low. I didn't see an end. So, I put a bullet in my mouth and the other guy spit it out. So I moved on…" _the other guy?_

"Aguamenti." I whispered, and water shot out of the tip of my wand, as well as from Loki's sceptre.

"… was good, until you dragged me back here to this freak show and put everyone here at risk—" the man's voice had evolved into a panicked tone, an _angry_ tone, "—you wanna know secret, Agent Romanoff? You wanna know how I stay calm?"

Before I could experiment any more though, someone took hold of the sceptre, picking it up off of the table slowly, almost tenderly. Snapping my head, I saw Bruce holding the weapon in his hands. I snatched my wand off the table and put my hand on his shoulder gently. "Dr. Banner… put down the sceptre." I muttered into his ear cautiously, wondering if this really was the time to unleash whatever these people were obviously afraid of.

**I apologize if this scene confused you a little bit, but mainly Silvia was mostly listening in on Bruce Banner's lines. Oh, I'm sorry, would you have taken so much space just writing about your main character watching a group of babies act like... babies? No! Anyway, if you would have, I got lazy. ;)**

**Review = loooooovvveeee! 3**


	17. Chapter 15 - Untimely Occurrence

**Ello~~  
****Was this posted a little late? I don't know how many days have passed, so tell me, was this late? DD:  
****If it was, you have my sincerest apologies. I pushed myself to post this in this time of night. (it's late here)  
****anyway, hope you like :"**

* * *

SILVIA P.O.V.

I saw his ear twitch and moved away, giving him space to move again. He turned his face towards me, his face surprised and freaked, as he put the sceptre back down. From the corner of my eye I noticed Fury and Blacky drop their hands, which had instinctively reached for their guns, back to their sides. There came a loud ringing, and Bruce rushed to one of the computers, with the others trailing him slowly.

"Sorry kids, you don't get to see my party trick after all." Did he get that from Tony? I'm pretty sure that he did.

"You located the Tesseract?" Thor asked before the room erupted into chaos again, each one commenting on how they should be the ones to get it. After that, Tony and Steve burst into dispute again.

"You're not going alone." Steve snapped, grabbing Stark's arm.

The other man shoved it away. "Are you gonna stop me?"

"Put on the suit and let's find out."

"I'm not afraid to hit an old man." _I'm pretty sure that that was offensive, Tony._

"Put. On. The. Suit."

Somewhere to my right, Banners uttered a small gasp, and even though it was almost not heard against the noise of the quarrelling heroes, it was enough to catch my attention. "What is it?" I whispered, still intently watching the two men.

"Oh my God." He murmured, and I'm pretty sure that that didn't answer my question at all. I gently pushed him away from the screen and scanned it myself. _That's impossible._ I heard an explosion go off, not in the room though, but it was obvious enough that it would reach here in a second's time.

There were pipes underneath the floor we were standing on, and if there was an explosion, one or two of them would have broken. And if my science is correct, heat + broken pipes + bad things. This was what went on in my mind in less than a second as I slid my wand out my boot and swept around me, effectively pushing away Thor, Fury, Stark, and Rogers from harm's way.

The floor buckled and I, Banner, and Blacky, who was upright a few inches from the doctor, were forced against a glass barrier, along with some metal bars, standing right behind us. The thin wall shattered against our weight and the bars bent, some of them breaking, and the three of us fell on the chain-linked floor below.

As soon as I hit the ground, searing pain shot up my leg, causing me to cry out. I opened my eyes and looked down, and, seeing that a particularly large bar piece was crushing my leg, its sharp edge buried an inch in my skin; I so cowardly shut them closed again. Someone gasped sharply beside me, "We're okay." I opened one eye to see that it was Blacky. Her leg was stuck on something, a part of a pipe, I think. With wand still in hand (I'm surprised that it didn't break in the fall), and with no other spell coming to mind because of the agony, I cast an Arrow-Shooting Spell on the pipe on her leg. Most of them just broke, but eventually the pipe slid off.

Banner was breathing heavily beside me. He was on the floor as well, but he didn't seem to have any injuries or cuts. Maybe he got a few bruises from that fall, I knew I had a lot on my back considering the discomfort, but otherwise he was no worse for wear. Or was he? "We're okay, right?" I asked him. He didn't reply. When he resumed squirming on the ground, I begged Blacky to pull the thing out, knowing that we would have to run soon, but I didn't know from what.

"Argh!" I yelled. It eventually turned into a whimper when the thing got out, causing the cut to start swelling and bleeding. With my blood seeping into the metal floor, Bruce groaned again and pulled his head up. I filled with fear and dismay when I saw that his features were changing, his natural skin colour turning green. I pushed myself up off the floor, wincing when I tried putting weight on my left foot. Blacky helped me up, though as soon as she did, Banner let out an ear-splitting caterwaul.

"Get back up there." Blacky grunted, already starting to push me up the wall of pipes. "I got this."

"What? Are you crazy? No, I'm not leaving you!" I told her, jumping off the pipes again and crying out when my leg touched the ground

"You don't know what you're dealing with." She retorted, looking to Banner's changing form with worried eyes.

"Oh and you do? I'm not leav—" the woman grabbed me on the waist and shot me up, high enough that I had to use an Ascending Charm, for if I fell back onto the floor my foot might just come off.

"Keep running!" Blacky demanded, running off, with the green-monster-Banner hot on her heels. _If I can't help her,_ I thought, limping quickly away from the hole on the ground, _I might as well try and help everybody on this damned ship._

TONY P.O.V.

"You got that Tony?" Fury asked, though it wasn't much of a question, more of like a demand.

"Got it!" I replied, running off to where my suit was hiding. "Engine Three, I'll meet you there." I told the Captain, who was following tight on my heels, watching my back. It's amazing how old peoples' hearts can change so easily, am I right?

I put on the suit, yells of alarm coming from my earpiece, filling me in on what was going on around the ship.

STEVE P.O.V.

"Stark!" Engine Three was in ruins. And I'm pretty sure where metal parts should've been there… well, there was nothing. The sky was blue, and clouds hid us from view of the citizens under, but that wasn't going to help us with these circumstances. "Stark, I'm here!"

I finally heard his voice reply in my earpiece: "Good." His red-and-gold metal form flew into my view. He halted in front of the tattered remains of the engine, or what I thought was the engine. "Let's see what we've got."

Muttering incoherent things, I watched him push a metal piece before pointing at me. "I need you to get to that engine control panel and tell me which relays are in overload position." He flew off, and I was left thinking,_ What the hell are overload positions?_ I jumped and swung on a beam, gaining motion, before I let go and landed on untrusted ground. The control panel was to my left and I opened it, immediately seeing red wires, red buttons pulsing red, and all the other things that the army never taught me about.

"_What does it look like in there?"_ Stark asked, and I slapped my knee in frustration.

"It seems to run on some form of electricity." _But surely you already knew that._ I added to myself, cursing my olden intelligence.

The man muttered sarcastically, "Well, you're not wrong."

* * *

**Sorry for the unorthodox cliffhanger. I didn't mean for it to end there, but I suddenly hit a writer's block, and didn't want to mess up the chapter when it was going so well. Anyway...**

**HEY. YOU. RIGHT THERE. I SEE YOU. AND YOU SHOULD REVIEW RIGHT NOW.**


	18. Chapter 16 - One Problem Solved

**Ugh.**

**SO.**

**FUCKING.**

**STREEEESSSEEDDD. DD:**

**I hate life -_-**

* * *

NATASHA P.O.V.

I proceeded with caution, gun in my hand, and listened for the angry breathing of Banner's unnatural form. This really wasn't the place for me to be in. I ought to be in open land, but in this ship, nothing was open. If I had brought him up to the landing deck, maybe I would have a chance. But then again, a good agent always uses her environment with a clever wit.

I heard an abrupt roar to my right and snapped my head quickly, knowing that it was the doctor. I shot at a pipe over his head, turned around, and then ran. _This really isn't smart Romanoff. _I told myself. _Find higher ground!_ I covered my head as the Hulk smashed the walls behind me, and before I could reach the end of the damned tunnel his hand slapped me to the side. I was thrown against a wall, my back taking most of the impact as always, and I crumpled to the cold floor.

I grunted, trying in vain to get up, though with Banner already standing in front of me I doubt I would be able to take a step. Looking up at the beast, for I didn't want to die with fear of pain, the first thought that came to my mind was Clint. _I guess this didn't end well for both of us, did it?_ The Hulk raised his hand, about to wipe me dead, when he was abruptly removed from view in a flash of blonde hair and red cape._ Thor._

SILVIA P.O.V.

My bloody leg was making it worse for everyone. I was pushing through the crowds of bustling and flustered agents, trying to find Fury and ask him what happened so that I could help. I ran into the second-best thing.

"Agent Hill!" I yelled, my voice hoarse and strained from my exhaustion.

The brown-haired woman's head whipped to the side, and I saw that she had a nasty gash on her forehead. Her eyes held a determined expression much like Romanoff's (I've decided to stop calling her Blacky), and her lips were pursed. "Silvia!" I guess Fury's finally told her about me. Just then I heard someone talking over the P.A. system. _"We have the Hulk and Thor on Research Level 4. Levels 2 and 3 are dark."_

"Where's Fury?" I demanded, scanning ever person who passed by us. The agent pointed to her left, and I saw the black man standing by the entrance-way, gun in hand._ Someone must've breached the ship._ "Fury!" I called to him.

He didn't give me a chance to continue. "Stark and The Captain are at Engine Three, trying to fix the contraption. Go help them with your voodoo. We're alright here. Well what are you waiting for? GO!"

I ran to Engine Three, gripping the wand that had been there since the whole thing started, from the lab to Natasha's predicament. Agony jolted every nerve in my body with every step I took, and I'm sure that blood was running down my leg and onto the floor as well, but I kept going, knowing that I would regret this after.

After dashing quite a long distance, I saw daylight seeping into the ship and knew that there was a gaping hole the explosion must have caused. _No better way than to find the flying metal man on air, yes Silvia?_ A few feet from it, I swished and flicked my wand, yelling, "Accio Firebolt!" Did I forget to mention that my broomstick was a Firebolt? Yes? Well, it is. My father bought me one, and though it wasn't the fastest broom in the world anymore, I loved it like a puppy. Back in school, one of my many favourite things to do _alone_ was flying, to feel the air whipping in my face, forgetting all my problems as I soared. No one ever saw me though. I was careful.

Taking a running start, like I always did at Hogwarts, I jumped out of the flying aircraft via gaping hole and landed on the Firebolt perfectly. All those experimenting with gravity paid off. I proceeded to search the skies for Tony.

TONY P.O.V.

_Fury _better_ give me a good pay for this bullcrap._ I jumped on the gear keeping the engine from working while thinking things like these when a familiar voice came into hearing: _"Stark?"_

"Silvia!" How did she even get an earpiece? I'm pretty sure Fury didn't prescribe it to her, not like she'd use it, of course. "What's going on there? I saw you along with the doctor and Romanoff go under."

_"They're still under. Tell me what I can do."_

_What can she do?_ I thought. _She can't do crap from me while inside the ship!_ I was just about to yell these words back to her when I heard a continuous whooshing sound from beside me. "Jarvis, who is it?" I asked, knowing that my ever-so reliable computerized companion would know before I even turned my head.

_It seems to be a blonde girl flying on an enchanted broomstick, sir._ The on-line computer replied. "Silvia! Help me out here!" a moment later I found the girl flying by my side, and together, we pushed one of the flaps with all our strength, the witch's broomstick providing her with the forte she needed.

"_Stark! We're losing altitude!"_ Fury said in my earpiece.

"Yeah, I noticed." And slowly, ever so slowly, the engine flaps started to spin.

BACK TO NATASHA…

I sat there on the floor trembling uncontrollably as the thought of almost-dying settled into my brain. It had almost happened many times before, but not in the hands of an ally. I heard my earpiece let out static before the voice of The Director filled my ears. _"It's Barton. He took out our systems. He's headed for the detention level. Does anybody copy?"_ I knew that no one else would. They were all busy.

So I regained my composure and replied, "This is Agent Romanoff. I copy…"

STEVE P.O.V.

"CAP HIT THE LEVER." Tony's strained voice said in my earpiece.

"I need a minute here!"

I was hanging from a rather thick piece of white rope, my hands slowly slipping as my scattered brain tried desperately to think of what I could do. If I scaled this, men would surely be waiting up there. I would be shot down before I could make a move. Swinging the rope wasn't an option. The air pushing against me was enough to keep it from hanging upright.

"_Lever. NOW."_ A miraculous happening occurred, for I heard the waiting men above me grunt, and then fall to the floor. I craned my head and saw Silvia, broomstick in hand and wand in boot, pulling the red lever down, with a bunch of unconscious, turned, S.H.I.E.L.D. agents on the floor. Her face was beaded with sweat, and her flowing blonde hair clung to her skin. She looked no worse for wear, but then I noticed the blood on her leg. What happened to her? I saw her with Agent Romanoff and Banner before the explosion, but when the ground quaked... no more.

"Stark was asking what was taking so long." She said, extending a hand towards me. I started scaling the rope, my gloved hands slick with cold sweat as I grabbed the girl's extended forearm.

"I needed the help. Thanks." I could see the strains on her face as she pulled me up. When I wasn't getting any higher, she dropped her broom and helped me up with two hands. It worked that time. As soon as my knee clambered up on the destroyed floor, Stark flew by Silvia and dragged himself onto more stable ground. I laughed lightly at his suit's tattered appearance, and he threw me the finger. I laughed even more, with the girl beside me following suit.

* * *

**Hey, so uh, I was kidding about what I said... UP THERE. (God, please don't kill me ;_;) I'm sorry if it's kind of short (and shitty).**

**I assure you guys, that in the next chapter, for the true LokixSilvia lovers out there, that it WILL be heartbreaking. Just wait for the reason. ;)**

**I DO NOT OWN THE AVENGERS OR HARRY POTTER. THEY BOTH RIGHTFULLY BELONG TO MARVEL AND J.K. ROWLING.**

**update: i'm so sad right now ;_;**

**why? well, i just looked at my traffic stats (of the story) and found the views getting less and less... that's all.**

**i'm sorry if i'm overreacting and shit. (please don't hate me) puberty does not treat me well. ;_;**


	19. Chapter 17 - Sacrifice

**Soooo, here it is! :)**

**I've received a rather distressing comment complaining about how the story is going, and how Silvia is turning into a Mary Sue, and how Loki's attraction to her was too fast, and how ALL the boys in the story seem to be getting the soft spot for Silvia. Here's what I'm going to say:**

**Okay. And as much as I want to say more, I don't want to be a bitch.**

**Anyway, let's go back to more** light-hearted **conversation...**

**how you doin'? xD**

**I DO NOT OWN THE AVENGERS OR HARRY POTTER! THEY BOTH RIGHTFULLY BELONG TO MARVEL AND J.K. ROWLING.**

* * *

SILVIA P.O.V.

I stood up off the metal ground and was just about to help the other two up when I saw a jet fly over us, with Loki and his stolen sceptre sitting at the sides. I grabbed my broom from beside Steve and kicked off the ground, about to follow the aircraft when a hand grabbed my leg, almost pulling me back and making the broom fly off without me. I looked over my shoulder and saw that it was the Captain.

"Let go." I growled, kicking at the man's hand. I winced, remembering the gash on my leg, but didn't give it away.

"It's no use. You'll never be able to catch them." Stark said. It seemed that he's already given up, like he didn't care anymore. I knew better than that. Loki probably just didn't know where I was, so he wasn't able to get me. I would just follow him then. He knew that, right?

"Watch me, Tony!" with one final, powerful, painful kick, my leg was freed and my broomstick went full speed towards the jet. A hopeful feeling was blooming inside me, and I hoped, more than anything, that my positive qualms were true.

LOKI P.O.V.

I stared down at the metal ground, listening to Hawkeye's reports as we flew away from the base, both my prison and my liberty. _What would Silvia think when she looks for me and finds an empty cage instead?_ So one of my guesses on how this would turn out was correct after all. I thought of what would happen if the others questioned her again. Would the Widow hurt her once more, just for the sake of it? I refused to let that happen, but what could I do really?

"Selvig has finished with the finalities and is waiting for your orders. Other than that the portal is ready to op—" the agent stopped midsentence and stared at something outside. The entrance flap was still open, making the sky and the ship outside still within eyesight, along with the girl flying towards us. Something flared inside me. Hope, love, determination, surprise… fear.

She wasn't supposed to see me flying away, much less fly after me. I couldn't possibly take her with me to New York. That would result in her imminent death in the hands of the Others. No, she was to stay here, with her companions, completely irrelevant to the cause that was not mine.

As I was about to tell the agent to stand down, an arrow was nocked and released in the blink of an eye. The world stopped spinning, all I heard was my heart beating as I looked at the girl whom I loved so much, an arrow now protruding from her chest. All I wanted was to turn my head and look away, but I knew I shouldn't. It may very well have been the last time I saw of her.

The girl's hands shook while holding onto her broom. I looked her in the eye with the truest sense of sorrow in mine. Sadness flooded me as her hands let go of the broomstick beneath her, her eyes already closed tight, not wanting to see the world in such a way ever again. The grief was removed ever so slightly from my shoulders as the man of iron swooped down and caught her before she fell any further, but it stayed there, embedded in my heart like a shard of glass.

It was better for us not to be together anyway. If we were, we would be outcasts from the world for all our lives. And I didn't want that for her. It would come for me, because I actually deserved it, but Silvia didn't. She never did.

TONY P.O.V.

_Stupid teenaged witches, flying off to catch the bad guy without asking for any help; how annoying is that?_

Silvia's head drooped over my shoulder as I carried her back to the Helicarrier, arrow still in her chest. Why didn't she protect herself? Was she too slow to get the stick in her boot? Couldn't she have dodged the damned thing? Couldn't she have deflected it with her magic? I set her down beside Steve. "Pull it out Rogers!" I yelled, pulling up my facemask.

"I can't." the Captain layed his head on her chest, which looked rather stupid with the shaft standing upright in front of his nose. "If I take it out she'll bleed to death."

"She's already bleeding to death Rogers!" I retorted tightly, motioning to her leg. I didn't see how this guy could maintain his calmness with a young girl dying right in front of him. "Get it out of her!" Why were my smarts in science disappearing now, for a girl that I barely knew? It would've happened if it was Pepper in this situation, but why her? Why Silvia? Why was it affecting me so much?

_Because you know she's a friend Stark._ Something said inside me, and at that moment, I knew that she meant no harm.

"We'll have to take her to a doctor." Rogers said with finality, picking the girl up from off the ground. Her eyes were open now, staring up at the destroyed metal roof with a thin sheet of tears.

And just when I thought things couldn't get any worse, Fury's voice relayed to my earpiece, "Agent Coulson is down." I elusively saw the girl twitch in Rogers' arms, most probably hearing the same thing I did. The Captain looked at me with eyes that didn't quite seem to believe the statement. But Fury wouldn't lie, not about that. He was probably kneeling by his agent's dead body right now, and I found myself lucky that I wasn't looking down at the witch's unmoving form.

NATASHA P.O.V.

A medical team dragged Clint's body away from me as I replayed Fury's words over and over in my head. _Agent Coulson is down… Agent Coulson is down… Agent Coulson is down…_ An unimaginable sense of grief washed over my heart as I remembered how I was brought to S.H.I.E.L.D. in the first place. Barton brought me here, but Coulson greeted me into the society. He and I worked together ever since I could remember. And the thought of him being gone forever was just… incredibly depressing.

As another medical team treated me of my wounds, I only thought of how the others were coping with the loss. Especially Fury and Hill…

STEVE P.O.V.

I struggled to think of a bright side to the situation as I looked down at Silvia's barely moving body. The medical team found us trekking through the ship and they had taken the burden off of me as soon as they could, laying the girl down on a warm bed and removing the arrow from her. They wrapped up her leg with a bandage, saying that the cut was fine now, but that her Tibia was broken and that it would take a while to heal. I'm sure as soon as she wakes up though that she would heal it herself with the magic she was capable off. She twitched again.

_Coulson's dead, Silvia's badly wounded, Loki's escaped, Thor is who knows where along with Banner, and the team is split in two. How on Earth are we going to ever stop this invasion from tearing the world apart?_

* * *

**Comments are greatly appreciated!**


	20. Chapter 18 - The Truth Hurts

**I'm so depressed :( And because I trust you all so much as to not judge me so quickly (will you?) I'll spill the beans:**

**1. my bestfriend is mad at me**

**2. my boyfriend is siding with bestie, making them the pair of people that i currently hate most.**

**3. it hurts so bad**

**I don't want to hate them! We practically grew up together in 6th grade, and it's just a tragedy to think that the friendship wouldn't last AT LEAST two years.**

**okay... that's all. read on. :)**

* * *

SILVIA P.O.V.

I lied awake in my bed, my thoughts trying to stay away from one thing that I couldn't bear to ruminate about. But it always went there. When I tried thinking of Agent Romanoff and how she and Banner fared, my senses fluttered back to Loki. When I tried thinking of how we were going to stop the Chitauri, the same thing. Even when I pondered on how mother and father were managing, it changed to visions of the god I loved.

_How has it come to this, Loki?_ I thought, imagining the raven-haired god sitting by me.

_"Even I can't answer that question, Silvia. I don't think anyone can."_ He answered, the grin that I had come to love appearing. I could have stayed and talked with him for hours on, but I knew that it was useless to meddle with fancy. You either did something, or you didn't.

I missed him. I missed him so much, and only a few hours had passed since I saw him leaving on that jet. But what happened afterwards was enough to bring a tear to my cheeks, no matter how many times I tried to forget.

He didn't do _anything_. I replayed the scene over and over in my head, trying to see a sense of anger in the god's eyes. But there was none, only sorrow, as if he really expected me to die. Had he been the one to order the arrow to be released? For when it was, he did nothing but stare at me, no surprise, no shock. _Yes,_ I thought, tears gathering at the corner of my eyes, _he must've wanted you to die, Silvia._

_ Gods don't love humans, Silvia. Especially humans like you. No one loved you ever since you left that wretched prison months ago. Do you think that will change just because you talked and gave someone a can of soda? No. Foolish, foolish, Silvia. You only brought this on yourself. If you had only stayed in that cursed jail, your brother would never have died, you would never have met Loki, and you wouldn't have to experience this kind of sadness._

_ Your heart is aching, isn't it Silvia? Just like those months after leaving your brother for dead on those jagged rocks below? Yes, that's love for you. Love is tragic, and painful, and they never have happy endings._

I thought these things to myself as I wept, banging my head again and again on the pillow under me. Because it was true. I should never have left Azkaban. It would have been easier. Because experiencing the sadness in there, as the dark ghosts sucked on your glee, was better than experiencing the pain and grief here. It was much, much, better.

_You'll never be loved, Silvia. Not now, not ever._

TONY P.O.V.

I sat quietly beside Steve, listening to what Fury had to say about Phil. What use would it be now? He's dead. "These were in Phil Coulson's jacket." He said, holding a pair of cards. "I guess he never did get you to sign them." The man threw them onto the table, right in front of Steve. I turned my head a fraction of an inch enough to see that they were Captain America trading cards. I bit back a scoff. _Phil always was one of those guys._ I didn't see what Rogers' reaction was, but I heard him sigh.

"We're dead in the air up here. Our communications, the location of the cube, Banner, Thor… I got nothing for you." The Director honestly sounded disheartened, which I had never heard in his voice before. We're really hopeless here then. "I lost my one good eye… Maybe I had that coming." I started fiddling with the sleeve of my shirt, not wanting to hear any more depressing words. There was only so much that Tony Stark could handle. Fury should know that.

"Yes, we were going to build an arsenal with the Tesseract. I never put all my chips in that number though, because I was playing something even riskier." Riskier? I had a feeling I already knew what he was talking about. "There was an idea; Stark knows this, called the Avengers Initiative." Bang. I was right again. I didn't have the arrogance or the strength to ponder on my self-victory though. "The idea was to bring together a group of remarkable people to see if they could become something more; to see if they could work together when we needed them to, to fight the battles that we never could." I started turning my head to the back, only to be met by Fury's cold stare. I turned away again, uncomfortable. "Phil Coulson died still believing in that idea; in heroes."

As much as I wanted to shout, "We are not heroes!" I didn't. It wouldn't have been right, not at that moment. Phil wouldn't have wanted me to. And so what I did was: I stood up, glanced at Rogers for a quarter of a second, and walked away from the scene. Fury said something when I did, but I didn't bother to listen to anything else the old man had to say. I already could see what he was trying to do. He was trying to get us back together using _Coulson_. What kind of a selfish man would try and do that?

NATASHA P.O.V.

I sat on the extra chair in the cell and watched Barton whip his head side-to-side, pulling on the bonds holding his hands down. But before I say more, I better fill you in on what happened.

Right after Fury told me that Clint was in the detentions levels, I set off immediately to find him and try to heal him of the spell he was in. I found him, all right, but he tried to kill me with an arrow to the head. His eyes were glowing blue. That was not their natural colour. We fought, both of us almost equal. In the end, I forced a kick to his head and he banged it on the metal bars keeping us from falling off the platform. "Natasha?" he had said, dazed, and for a moment he seemed like himself, but I didn't trust it then. I punched him rather hard on the jaw, and he blacked out.

But now, seeing him wriggling on the spot, I think that by that blow to the head Loki's spell on him has ceased. He would never have said my real name like that if was still being controlled. _He's fine now Natasha._ "Clint. You're going to be alright." I told him.

His muscles contorted as he again tried in vain to pull on his restraints. "You know that? Is that what _you_ know?" Does he think that I'm in Loki's spell like him? I stood up and poured some water for him. Fury saw it fit to leave at least one pitcher of water beside him, saying, "It's up to him to think of how to get at it."

"I've got no window. I have to flush him out." Barton gasped, laying his head on the wall behind him.

"You're got to level out. It's going to take time." I insisted.

He shook his head. "You don't understand. Have you ever had someone take your brain and play?" I set the pitcher down loudly. "Pull you out and stuff something else in? Do you know what it's like to be unmade?" I turned my gaze on him and saw that he was already looking up at me with his normal, grey eyes.

I blinked. "You know that I do."

He looked away, shutting his eyes tightly closed before opening them again. "Why am I back? How'd you get him out?"

I sat down beside him. "Cognitive recalibration." Smiling, I saw that he didn't quite understand what I meant. "I hit you really hard on the head."

He nodded in kind. "Thanks." _He's really fine now, Natasha. Believe it._

* * *

**I DO NOT OWN THE AVENGERS OR HARRY POTTER. THEY BOTH RIGHTFULLY BELONG TO MARVEL AND J.K. ROWLING.**


	21. Chapter 19 - Plans Unraveled

**Hey guuyyss. VERY stressed right now, but i figured, because next week would be even MORE busier, i should post this up now so that i won't forget.**

**anyway, forgive me if there were any mistakes or errors in the facts. i've been distracted. :/**

**more of a filler chapter. hope you guys don't mind. there had to be a calm before the storm :))**

**I DO NOT OWN THE AVENGERS OR HARRY POTTER. BOTH OF THEM RIGHTFULLY BELONG TO MARVEL AND J.K. ROWLING.**

* * *

STEVE P.O.V.

I followed Tony to where Loki's cage should've been, but was now 30,000 feet under the Helicarrier. He was staring at something across from him, or maybe he was just in deep thought. I didn't really care. If we were to beat Loki, we needed him. I had to get him back to our cause.

I leaned on the railing and crossed my arms. "Was he married?"

"No." Stark's voice echoed around the room loudly. "There was a cellist, I think."

Before I could force him, I needed to say something that could at least get him to stop hating me. "I'm sorry. He seemed like a good man."

He nodded, and then raised his head, and then looked at me. "He was an idiot." I saw him hide his true emotions behind his usual mask of arrogance and cockiness, and shook my head slightly.

"Why? For believing?" _You don't just go around saying bad things about dead allies, Tony._ I thought to myself, wanting to say it right in front of his face but restraining myself from doing so. He would only get farther away…

"For taking on Loki alone."

"He was doing his job." I pointed out. And even though his argument was valid, I couldn't let him get away that easily.

Tony scoffed. "He was out of his league. He should have waited!" I could feel his words' weight a ton on my back, but I didn't give in. I pushed on.

"Oh, like we waited for Silvia to come back after chasing after Loki?" I retorted, taking a step closer to the man who stiffened from my statement. "We waited, Stark. We waited for her, and she got an arrow in the chest. Sure, if Coulson had waited he wouldn't have gotten impaled on the back, but if he did then it would have been too late." I paused, letting the reality of what I said sink in before continuing. "He _tried_, Tony. That's what matters. He did what he thought was right; he didn't just sit and wait for the danger to be gone. He _acted_ on it, and it might have gotten him killed but it made him a hero for years to come." I looked at Tony steadily in the eye. "Sometimes there isn't a way out, Tony." I told him, holding his gaze.

After a moment, and I saw uncertainty flash in Tony's eyes, he just wouldn't stop. "Right, I've heard that before." He pushed me away and walked past me.

"Is this the first time you've lost a soldier?" I asked, stopping him in his tracks.

He clenched his fists then spun around to face me once more, pointing an accusing finger at my chest. "We are_ not_ soldiers." He growled through clenched teeth. "I'm not marching into Fury's fife."

Shaking my head, I replied, raising my chin. "Neither am I. He's got the same blood on his hands that Loki does." I bet he loved to hear that. "But right now, we've got to put that behind us and get this done." Stark turned away but I held his gaze by gripping him by the shoulders, making him flinch from the sudden touch. "Now, Loki needs a power source. If we can put together a list—"

"He made it personal." Stark intruded, his tone dropping to a dangerous tone.

"That's not the point." When will Tony ever learn?

"That is the point. That's _Loki's_ point." I was just about to interrupt when I saw in his eyes that he was getting onto something. And so I held my tongue. Maybe Stark's not lost from our cause after all… "He hit us all right where we live. Why?"

I didn't even have to think about that. "To tear us apart."

"Yeah, divide and conquer is great, but he knows he has to take us out to win, right? _That's_ what he wants." Tony's movements turned so abrupt that I had to step away to give him space. He started pacing. "He wants to beat us, he wants to be seen doing it…" he raised his head from the previous position it was in, which was lowered and thinking. It seems that he's figured out what Loki's plan is. "He wants an audience."

"Right. I caught his act on Stuttgart…"

"Yeah, that was just _previews_. This is—this is opening night." The man snapped his fingers and started dancing a jig. "And Loki, he's a full-tilt diva, right? So he wants flowers, he wants parades, he wants a monument built in the skies with his name plastered—"

I caught on just as he did. "Son of a bitch." We both said simultaneously, rushing off to alert the others left of our discovery. _This went way better than I expected._

SILVIA P.O.V.

A rush of footsteps shook me awake from my wakeful slumber. It was more than a rush of footsteps, really. It was a loud commotion of hushed voices. There didn't seem to be more than four people outside my door, and yet I could hear everything they were saying.

"We have to go there _now_. If we tell Fury and he takes the time to send jets and soldiers instead of us then it would have already been too late." I recognized that it was Tony's voice. Now what were they going on about? Go where?

"That may be but we need all the help we can get." It was Steve, commanding and clear.

"No, Tony's right. If we sit and wait for The Director to inform the Council and send agents there then Loki would have already opened the portal. We have to go there now." It was Agent Romanoff, husky and low.

"I agree." I didn't know who that was. It was a voice I had never heard on the ship, because surely it wasn't someone from off-deck, right?

"What about Banner and Thor? Have they been retrieved yet?" Rogers asked. I heard him start to pace outside the door.

"Not that I know of. Look, guys, when I said now, I meant _now_." Tony demanded, walking off, his footsteps slowly dying out. After that I heard the others follow. _Aren't they going to take me?_

Distressed, I got off the bed and walked to the door, thoughts rushing to my brain. _If I follow them now, I might be able to help them with whatever they were up to. _I looked down at my bandaged leg. It wasn't in any condition to be running about in secret._ That versus staying here all day, stuck with my gloomy worries…_ I tried to think reasonably from there, though it didn't change my mind in any way._ Well, I would always choose the first any day anyway._ I turned the knob and snuck away, following the footsteps that I could still hear, yet they couldn't hear mine, though the effort I put into _not_ putting weight on my injured foot was great. I had a feeling it would be worth it, though.

* * *

**Review :)**


	22. Chapter 20 - The War is Waged

**Hey guuyyyss~~**

**I have nothing else to say other than my bestfriend is being a bitch. Need I explain further? o.O**

**I DO NOT OWN THE AVENGERS OR HARRY POTTER. THEY BOTH RIGHTFULLY BELONG TO MARVEL AND J.K. ROWLING.**

* * *

SILVIA P.O.V.

I trailed them up to the flight deck. All the while I tried to keep my footsteps smooth and quiet so they wouldn't hear me, though the pain was almost unbearable. They didn't notice though, up until they started boarding one of the jets.

"Hey, you guys aren't authorized to be in here." One of the personnel stated, looking to Rogers for answers.

He wasn't in the mood to give any though. "Son," he raised his hand to stop the man from saying anymore, "just don't." The worker ultimately let them borrow the aircraft, muttering jumbled whatevers.

When the guy passes me though, he looked at me confusedly before turning back to the others, before looking at me again. "Who's this then?" I cursed silently when Stark turned around first. He was in his metal armour, and it seemed to intimidate me more, even though I had seen worse.

"Did you follow us here?" I was surprised that he didn't ask this with blame, but with astonishment. Lowering my head so as to not look at the older man, I nodded. "Well, on other circumstances I would congratulate you on fooling all of us. We all thought that you were still in your room. But now I'm gonna have to spoil your fun. You're staying here."

"No!" I responded, snapping my head back up and looking him straight in the eye. "I'm coming with you."

Steve stepped up from behind Tony. "No, you're not. We already discussed this, and though we all think that you'll be a big help, your leg is in no condition to fight with."

"Fight? What do you mean? Where are you going, really?" I questioned, limping around Rogers and squinting at him with calculating eyes.

A man with dusty-blonde hair and strong, grey eyes who was previously standing beside Natasha stepped around me and touched Tony's arm. "Guys, this is wasting our time. We have to go now if we're going to stop the portal." He had a quiver of arrows strung to his back and a bow in hand. It annoyed me that this man, even though we were strangers, didn't even try and pay me any mind, because if I were him I would make myself the point of attention. I'm not vain or anything, just saying…

"The portal's opening _today_?" I asked in disbelief, recalling the discussion we had not two days ago. "That only gives you more reason to take me with you!"

Stark shook his head and grabbed my arm roughly, the patience draining from his face. "You're staying here, Silvia." He shoved me to the crew-worker from before. Apparently, he saw it fit to stay for the pleasant conversation. "Make sure that she doesn't leave this ship." And with that, they boarded the jet and took off, the man still gripping me by the elbow.

"I would let go if I were you." I muttered to him, staring after the aircraft that was being led by Tony.

"And why should I?" the man countered, though by the way he said it I assumed that he was also staring after the jet that had just took off.

"Too late." I elbowed him in the ribs, successfully knocking a surprised grunt out of him. And while still bending down, I slipped my wand out of the turn-up of my boot and brandished it, repeating the words that I had used hours before. "Accio Firebolt!" I heard the rocketing sound of the broomstick as it flew in from the side, answering my call. Running to the edge of the deck, I jumped off, swinging my leg over the handle of the broom and landing on it with triumph. Did they really think that I wouldn't follow them?

I flew over the sea, it shimmering in the daylight as I was focused on following the plane that was far faster than me. I thought that my Firebolt would be an exception to the speed of modern vessels, but I was wrong. The jet was already miles away from me, nothing but a speck of grey flying to the city rising on the horizon. I had to squint my eyes for it not to be lost from my field of vision. Combined with the brightness of the afternoon sun, it was a rather difficult task, if not blinding.

With the velocity of both our flying vessels, we reached the city in a couple of minutes, though they reached it before me. I was about five minutes behind them. I watched the horrific events unfold from afar: the beam of blue shooting up at the sky, the gaping hole appearing in the clouds, and the alien aircrafts pouring out from it. A past memory came into mind about me predicting the exact thing happening, though I shooed the thought away, more pressing matters in my hands. I watched as Tony tried to keep the invaders at bay, but more of them just kept coming, and in the end the terrestrials-on-air were all over the place.

By the time I reached the city, buildings were already being swarmed, on fire and crumbling. The streets were littered with scattered civilians and trumped cars. Rubble littered the outskirts of the sidewalks, and I think I even saw one or two bodies lying below them. I looked away from the unpleasant sight before I started vomiting, thoughts of how many families there were under the debris.

Towering over all the other buildings, however, was a gleaming structure with the letters S, T, A, R, and K plastered on top. I smirked. That must be Stark Tower that Tony never ceased talking about. My misunderstanding appeared when I noticed that that was where the blue beam was shooting up from. I immediately set my sights on the advanced computer that was erected on top of the structure. Flying full-speed, I managed to take down at least 3 or 4 of the flying Chitauri.

And I was just about 10 meters from Stark Tower when I heard a loud metallic buzzing noise coming from the side. I raised my wand, but while the spell I needed was coming off of the tip of my tongue I felt something hit the end of my broom. I heard the awful sound of it snapping before I was spinning in the air, losing altitude fast. Spinning in a dizzy haze, I spotted the circular extension of Stark Tower being only inches away. So I closed my eyes, and with the remaining momentum of my Firebolt, I jumped.

_Well, my broom's gone._ There was a moment of being stuck in gravity, and with the sounds of destruction going on around me I'd say that it wasn't a very good experience. When my feet touched the ground, a wave of relief washed over me, and then pain. I felt warmness flood my leg where the deep gash used to be, but was now covered in bandages, and I knew that I had opened up my wound again. I was just about to pull myself off the ground when a foot kicked me in the stomach, knocking the remaining air I had from the jump.

I wheezed and rolled over, wanting to see who was irrational enough to kick an injured teenager in the middle of an extra-terrestrial war. I thought it was Tony, in all his damned arrogance, but what I saw was much worse.

Loki stood over me, his head bowed down and looking at me with shock. He was clad in the clothes that he was wearing the first time I saw him back in Germany. But that day seemed like years ago with all the things that have happened.

* * *

**Comment pleeeaassseee (maybe a correction, or just a greeting or anything like that) would be much appreciated. :)))**


	23. Chapter 21 - What's The Plan?

**hiii guuyss~~**

**so a little birdy told me that i should make my greetings on here more happy, so i will... try xD**

**anyway, onwards! :D**

**I DO NOT OWN THE AVENGERS OR HARRY POTTER. THEY BOTH RIGHTFULLY BELONG TO MARVEL AND J.K. ROWLING.**

* * *

The god's eyes widened as he realized what he had just done, and I smiled ruefully. "Now, I don't think that's a way to greet a friend, Loki." Pushing myself off the ground, I chanced a glance at him to see if he would kick me again. He didn't, and I was able to stand upright properly, if not for feeling of my blood rushing through the wound on my leg and an agonizing sharp pain on my side. I didn't bend down and heal it though. Gripping the wand that was still in my hand, I plucked up my courage and asked him, "So you finally opened the portal, did you?" He turned away and looked down at the city falling before him. And all I wanted to do at that moment was to push him and watch him fall. But I couldn't. Something inside me knew that I couldn't be the one to kill him. _Don't forget, Silvia._ I thought. _You were desperately in love with him once._

"There is not stopping it." he said, barely over a whisper. "There is only the war."

Hurt gripped my heart as I heard these words, and I had to strain myself from crying. I wouldn't give him the final pleasure of seeing me weep because of him. _He won't even look at me._ "I had a feeling you would say that." As his head swivelled around to face me, I brandished my wand and muttered, "Stupefy!" His form suspended as soon as the red light hit him, and I managed a smile at his facial reaction. I looked down and saw that his sceptre was pointing at me as well, and that the stone at the end was glowing. Preparing myself to conjure up a Shield Charm, for I wasn't sure that my wards would protect me from his magic, I steeled my stomach, for I found that every time I protected myself using this particular spell that it would give a little somersault in my belly.

Before Loki's magic was able to come out of the sceptre, however, someone came flying in from behind me and pushed Loki down. I saw that it was Thor and turned away, saying, "Take care of him, will you?" I shook myself from the red haze that had covered my field of vision and climbed the steps up to the roof. _Even if we stall this invasion they'll still keep coming. I have to close that portal._

Yells of malice broke out behind me, and I knew that they were fighting already. I quickened my pace, taking it two steps at a time. I eventually broke out of the trapdoor that lead to the roof and found a grey-haired man lying on the ground, unconscious. _Plan A is gone._

Just then, static came from my earpiece and I heard Natasha Romanoff's voice coming in. _"Stark, we're on your three, headed northeast."_

My head swivelled to the right and I saw their jet pass by as Stark's impatient voice replied, _"What did you stop for drive thru?! Swing up Park, I'm gonna lay 'em out for you."_

Though I couldn't see where Park was, I could definitely hear the shots coming from my allies, and uneasiness crept up my throat. I finally decided to reveal that I was with them. "Guys! Hey! I'm here, I followed you. Don't ask questions, tell me what I can do." Before anyone could answer, I saw, from the corner of my eye, a S.H.I.E.L.D. jet pulling up by the building I was standing on. "Nat! Come on, help me up!" I wasn't going anywhere fast without my broom, and I knew it.

"_Hold on."_ Her steady voice said. She was just turning the jet around when a flash of energy came from beneath me. It hit the entrance flap that was just opening and the jet lost control. As it lost altitude, my feet were flying down the stairs like a mad dog looking for the house's intruder. "For the love of…!"

I ran down the street, eyes looking up to the smoke that was floating to the sky. I found the crashed jet landed and in pieces on the sidewalk beside a now-empty building. Steve, Natasha, and the grey-eyed man before streamed out of it, and I breathed a sigh of relief.

"God, I thought you weren't going to make it." I told them, gasping for air from the long distance I completed.

"Silvia, we told you to stay on the Helicarrier!" Rogers said, staring at the blood-soaked, bandaged leg I was trying so hard not to put weight on. I shook my head, and the blonde man suppressed an exasperated breath. "You're here anyway. Fine." He ran past me, and I followed him, the other two tailing me. As civilians rushed past us, Steve pointed at Stark Tower. "We need to get back up there." A monstrous creaking sound stopped us, though in present surroundings I would think that it was more of a growling of a large beast.

I was somewhat right.

After a steady stream of aliens coming from the portal in the sky, something bigger than all of them came out, and it was enough to send a shiver up my spine. It was huge. And I mean, _huge_. I don't even know how to describe how huge it was. It was about as wide as two buildings put together, and as long as only one. It had four fins on its side, and by the looks of the texture, I would think that it wasn't metal; it looked harder. Rough spikes protruded from its shell on its back, though I think spikes isn't an exact term for it. Narrowing my eyes, I saw compartments hidden beneath its seemingly impenetrable shell. My suspicions were confirmed when it flew overhead, Chitauri being ejected from the compartments and latching onto the buildings beside us.

Steve and the others were still gaping up at the leviathan hovering over us, and I had to cast a rather difficult spell to keep us from being overwhelmed. "Expulso!" the terrestrials flew backward, torn apart by the explosive cast. The sight was rather gory, but I dealt with it. I held my ground while the others staggered backward by the force of the blow, and I looked at them annoyingly. "Have you decided to have a picnic?" the stranger among them took a step forward, but was stopped by Natasha's outstretched arm. She shook her head at him, and he backed away. I gave him a curious look before turning to Steve.

"Stark, are you seeing this?" he was asking, following the monster with his eyes.

Tony's answer came seconds after. _"Seeing, still working on believing. Where's Banner, has he shown up yet?"_ he asked.

"Banner?"

"_Just keep me posted."_ He turned off his earpiece.

"Steve, come on! What's the plan?" I asked peevishly, keeping an eye out for more of the Chitauri that would be daring enough to attack us. My leg was still throbbing, but I think the bleeding stopped already, and my side still hurt from Loki's kick, but newly-found energy buzzed me up and kept me from fainting in pain. As Rogers shook himself, dazed, shots of blue energy were shot at us, and we were pressed to take cover behind an overturned taxi cab.

"We need to get the civilians out of the buildings and streets." He said, looking down the boulevard that was being swarmed by Chitauri.

I gripped my wand tighter and replied, "I've got the buildings. You get those people off the roads." I nodded to the Captain.

"We got this." Natasha pointed out, loading her gun. "It's good. Go."

Rogers still didn't go, but instead questioned the man with the bow who had retreated to another means of protection. It was rather the same, though: the backside of a taxi. "Do you think you can hold them off?" Steve asked.

"Captain," he nocked an arrow, "it would be my genuine pleasure." He stood up and shot a Chitauri in the head, and Natasha started letting the bullets out. Steve ran off, and I followed suit.

* * *

**was it too short? D: review!**


	24. Chapter 22 - Behind

**SUP.**

**sooo, my bestie is being a vain bitch right now. she's been like that ever since she started hanging out with THOSE kinds of girls at school more than with me. i don't think we're "best friends" anymore.**

**i feel alone guys :(**

**anyway, about this chapter, someone told me that they needed more of Silvia, so here's one whole chapter for ya!**

**enjoy! ^3^**

* * *

**SILVIA P.O.V.**

_The rubble outside are blocking the exits._ I thought as I fought to keep the attention of the Chitauri. There were about 9 of them, and I could have killed them off easier by collapsing the entire ground floor if it wasn't for the civilians still trying to get out. 9 enemies against one witch, even with magical powers, was overwhelming to think of. I didn't have the time to pause and destroy the barrier keeping the people from streaming outside. Duelling aliens surrounding you is hard, you know, especially with a cracked rib and a wounded leg. But I knew that if I prolonged it any longer, I wouldn't be left with any more energy for the rest of the buildings. And so, taking a leap of faith, though I wasn't very faithful on my wards, I cast a Reductor Curse on the exit to my left, second of my time swivelling my head and pointing my wand at the door.

I heard it explode, and the neutrals ran out, terrified expressions on their faces. "You're welcome!" a blast of light pushed against my wards for a millisecond before the strain went away and I ended the fighting by casting "Bombarda Maxima" on the roof. Before it collapsed over me however, I Apparated out to the streets, the ground floor of the building collapsing right before my eyes. A wave of fatigue collapsed over me, and I was forced to my knees. I crawled behind an overturned black Ford and turned on my earpiece. "5 done." I muttered, leaning against the metal vehicle, gasping for air. "Where are the police when you need them, Tony?"

_"I always asked myself that, believe me. And they're already here."_

"Are you joking?" it took a moment for me to register that I didn't have to do buildings anymore. "Can I do something else now?"

_"Why? You getting bored, Silvia?"_ Tony said, a hint of amusement in his tone.

I uttered a weary laugh. "I'm just getting started, Stark." Sighing, I rushed off to another building and repeated what I had done 5 times over in less than 5 minutes, and from somewhere far off, I heard the leviathan roar. This was definitely going to be my last building. _I'm missing all the fun!_

* * *

After successfully freeing another 2-dozen neutrals, I found Natasha, the archer, and Steve fighting it off on Boulevard 19. I swished my wand here and there, muttering killing curses and charms that would make it easier for the others to kill them. A grey haze had developed over my eyesight in the past 10 minutes, and it helped me see who was enemy who wasn't.

As I was killing off a particularly big Chitauri, lightning appeared from nowhere and rained down on all our opponents, killing them instantly. And then Thor landed heavily on the cement pavement, leaning against a car door for support. He looked tired. Nausea washed through me as I thought, _Can gods get tired?_

"What's the story upstairs?" Steve asked, slowly walking towards Loki's brother. The archer walked past both of them and retrieved his still-impact arrows from the bodies of the dead Chitauri. I squatted, breathing heavily, as Natasha came to stand beside Rogers.

"The power surrounding the cube is impenetrable." Thor replied in his normal, low voice. _He must've found that out the hard way._ I thought, running my eyes over him.

_"Thor's right, we gotta deal with these guys."_ Tony added in our earpieces.

"How do we do this?" Natasha asked, her voice light with fatigue.

Steve said the obvious answer that was already bouncing up and down in my head: "As a team."

"I have unfinished business with Loki." Thor said, almost baring his teeth.

"Yeah? Well, get in line." I and the archer said simultaneously. We glanced at each other, eyebrows knitted. _What does he have to do with Loki?_

Rogers interrupted our almost-mental conversation. "Save it. Loki's going to keep this fight focused on us, and that's what we need. Without him, these things could run wild." _Haven't they already, Captain?_ "We got Stark up top. He's going to need us to—" I noticed him before the others did. Banner, on the motorcycle, was still meters away when I turned my gaze on him, though still listening to Rogers' plan.

The doctor had clothes on, though it didn't seem like they were his. He was covered in dirt and grime, and his hair was dishevelled. We started towards him as he dismounted. "So…" he raised his hands with a slight sarcastic smile, "this all seems horrible."

"I've seen worse." Natasha replied from beside me, and I looked down as I remembered what had happened back at the Helicarrier. And even though I didn't see what she did, I could imagine. Banner apologized, and the agent shook her head. "No, we could use a little worse."

"Stark, we got him." Steve cut in.

_"Banner?"_

"Just like you said."

_"Then tell him to suit up. I'm bringing the party to you."_ Tony said all-serious-like, and I couldn't help but laugh a little inside at the thought of Stark ever being serious.

The billionaire in his metal suit flew in from behind a building, and a second after the building collapsed, rubble falling to the street as the leviathan trailed after him. I widened my eyes, and Thor raised his hammer, growling.

"I—I don't see how that's a party." Natasha stuttered, though I could hear the anxiousness dripping in her tone.

"Me neither." I muttered, brandishing my wand and checking if all my wards were still intact. They were.

The leviathan got closer and closer, and eventually Tony brushed over our heads as the monster trailed him. Banner turned away from us and took a step forward. "Dr. Banner," Steve started, his voice grim, "now might be a really good time for you to get angry."

The doctor continued pacing towards the monster, glancing back at us as he replied, "That's my secret, Captain." He stopped. "I'm always angry." I watched as he grew into a green, humanoid beast, his clothes ripping apart. He wasn't nearly as big as the leviathan, but he stopped it from crushing us, grabbing it by the snout and halting it in its tracks. Its spine crumpled, and its behind rose in the air, its shell slowly breaking apart, revealing the pink underneath.

"Hold on!" Tony said, not via earpiece. He came from behind us and released a tiny projectile from his arm. It lodged into the monster's armour, exactly inside the perfect crevice, and I raised my arm over my head as it exploded into a million pieces. I was thankful that no organs latched onto the buildings beside us, as well as on my face, but they were well scattered around us and on the streets.

The Chitauri all around us bellowed in anger, but we met them with open arms, Banner roaring back to them as we readied ourselves for the next attack. It sent an excited jolt through me, because I knew that I could run into battle with nothing but my wand and my wards, that my allies would have my back. And for a moment, I forgot all about my personal problems, A.K.A.: Loki.

* * *

**was the start too in-your-face? sorry if it was. i just felt that the situation was obvious enough.**

**anyway, please review. reviews always make my day better (as long as it ain't negative :p)**

**love from ellesmer~**


End file.
